Broken Legend
by Lendra-chan
Summary: Immortal. It's what he is. Forever aiming to hide his scar's story that whispers his secret, he rids those who've heard and hides himself in the haunting of his murders. When a girl walks into his warzone, his secret might soon have a living listener...BK
1. Starts from the Beginning

Authors Notes: Hello everyone! Yes, I know. Another new story. But this one is replacing one of my other mistakes, Tied between Tails and Treasure. So don't judge too quickly :)

Anyway, I just thought up this story so please no flames:);;;

Chapter 1 – Starts from the Beginning

In the darkest shadows and the blackest of nights; the wind whispers a of a tale. A legend of legend that heeds warning on all who come across it's mournful song. 1,001 men shall enter battle; 1,000 men shall die in battle.

The crimson liquid that seeps down the rigid blade of his sword speaks no lies. He stands amidst the men robbed of life; no one stands beside him. The legend cries so many tears. Such as the tear of Mercilessness; his sword knows not of mercy. Such as Pain; pain is no longer a word he understands, yet wrought it on so many of his victims. Of fear; the mere mention of his name, and cold sweat forms. Of skill; no blade has touched his skin. And of invincibility; he has not, nor never will, be defeated. Some whisper of him being immortal.

The truth, he is immortal. An immortal being that walks along the mortal. There is only one way to make him mortal just as everyone else he passes.

To fall in love. His heart then will change and become mortal. Yet once that love fails or is destroyed, immortal he will become, once more. But his heart is black and as cold as ice.

Never has he become mortal. In the words of the people who have known him.

But even though the legend states the truth; never was it told that they could be broken. Among the chaos and spilling of life in the war full slaughter, one boy stands as the clarity of fear itself. No one has come across his blade and lived to speak it's tales. Yet no song has been sung about the unchangeable soul he carries.

So within the borders of his mind. And the words of this story lies the key of change The legend would be broken...This is where time and history flow as one...Where it all goes back...to the very _beginning_...-

**-**

"Daddy! Please, you can't go, I beg you!"

The pleas of a girl rang though the night; frigid and cold, the ground covered in frost, the streets bathed in moonlight.

Clutching the fabric to her father's gi, Kaoru Kamiya desperately tried to get her father to stay where they were. Safely in their dojo.

"Kaoru, my dear…I must leave. You know I can't escape this war. I have to fight it."

Kaoru fervently shook her head.

"No, you're wrong! You can stay here! You don't have to fight! Please, daddy!"

Koshijiro Kamiya just drew his daughter's form close to him. He placed his calloused hand atop her head and pet down her hair, trying to soothe his daughters pain.

"I'm sorry…but I must fight."

Kaoru's eyes had already sprouted tears as she clenched the fabric of his training gi harder. She then roughly lifted her head from his embrace and looked into his eyes determinedly.

"Then let me come with you! I can fight, you know I can!"

Koshijiro abruptly shook his head.

"I know you can…but I can't let you. They'd have my head if they knew a woman, let alone my daughter, was fighting in this war. It's much too risky. And besides…you are my one and only daughter…and I cannot and will not allow myself to risk the chance of losing you."

"But daddy-"

"No! You will not come to war with me, do you understand?"

The firmness in her fathers voice silenced all of her protests. She bowed her head, her tears finally streaking down her eyes. She nodded her head curtly.

"I understand…"

Koshijiro nodded his head and walked over to their sword rack and picked up a wooden shinai and strapped it into his hakama belt. He then walked back over to his daughter and embraced her for the last time.

"I love you, my dear Kaoru…I promise to come back home to you safely."

And with that said, he let go of his daughter and slowly ambled over to the doorway of the dojo. He looked back on his daughter's form who stood still where he had left her. He closed his eyes and walked out of the doorway and disappeared into the shadowed night.

"Just because I understand,…doesn't mean I'll listen…" Kaoru whispered to herself once her father had faded away from sight.

Kaoru Kamiya quickly tied the knot in her hakama belt. She had stripped of her kimono and rapidly changed into her training outfit. She pulled the ribbon from her hair, letting the ebony tresses cascade down her back, and looked at the fine silk a moment.

Her mothers indigo ribbon.

She gripped it tightly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then lifted her hand and opened the folds of her gi and placed the ribbon by her waist for safe keeping. She then took a leather tie and strapped her hair up into another high pony-tail.

She walked over to the sword rack and winced as her sapphire eyes stared at the fixed spot where her father's shinai was missing. Her fists clenched once again. She'd fight, whether her father approved or not. She reached out and grabbed her own shinai and strapped it to her waist just as her father did.

She then looked down at her chest. She grunted in disapproval. She noted that this was probably the first time she cursed herself for having breasts. She would be easily identified as a female in the chaos of the war and she didn't need that.

Walking over to the aid closet, she opened it and searched for bandages. She smiled as she found them. She took hold of them and removed the folds of her gi so that her top was bare. She slowly began to wrap the bindings around her budded chest and winced at the applied pressure.

She finished wrapping and brought the sleeves of her gi up again, greatly satisfied at the difference in her chest size. Although the force put on was painful, if that was her only cross to bare, she could care less.

She inspected herself in a mirror near the corner of the room. She scrunched her face up. She still looked too feminine. The hair?…No, a lot of men have long hair. She then noticed just how her eyes seemed to glimmer, and her face seemed fragile. She couldn't afford that either. She then walked over to the closet once more and searched through it. She smiled when she found a fabric that could fit the job.

She slowly wrapped it around her face lightly so to hide her true identity. She gazed back into the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. She took a deep breath and stood firm. She wasn't going to back out now.

'_Daddy…I don't care what you say….I'm going to fight no matter what…' _

She tightened her fists again and walked over to the exit of her dojo. She slipped on her sandals used in her training and grabbed an over coat like cape (much like Misao's ) and threw it over her shoulders. She stepped one foot out of the dojo and stopped. She glanced back and tears formed in her eyes.

'_Goodbye…my home…' _

The gleam of the midnight moon burned down onto the slick edge of a raised blade. Gleaming amber eyes blared down into the eyes of his victim. Fear was obvious to him. He could _smell _it, emanating off of the man that cowered before himself.

"P-Please…don't kill me…"

The prayer was heard and acknowledged, but it was never answered. A smirk appeared on the sword wielders face.

"You're a coward. An insult to the samurai…there's no reason for me to spare you…"

And without another second of hesitation, the boy brought the blade down upon flesh. Blood quickly dominated the area. The smell of it, the sight, it was all too familiar. The boy smirked and whipped his blade to rid it of the remaining blood before re-sheathing it.

He looked down at the slaughtered body before him. He then snuffed and turned around, leaving it for nature's dealing. He then raised his eyes to look at the starlit skies. He stared for a moment before continuing on his way.

After a short distance walk, he made it to a regular inn and walked inside. He closed the shoji door behind him and started to walk down the halls. An older woman in the room he entered from who was cleaning a fired clay bowl with a dry cloth solemnly welcomed him.

"Back from another killing order from Katsura, Kenshin?"

The boy named Kenshin simply stopped and grunted, then continued on his way down the hall.

The woman simply smirked and shook her head, continuing her drying on the bowl.

"That boy really needs to get a wake up call…he's too young for this…"

She sighed and placed the bowl down next to a tray of them.

The boy sat against the wall of his room silently, his sword propped against his shoulder. His gaze was directed on a small top that wobbled and spun on the tatami mats. He closed his golden eyes and lowered his head, the bangs from his high tied back flaming locks falling into his face.

He sighed as he grabbed a hold on the top and clutched it tightly before he placed it back into the side of his gi. He then pulled his hands out and looked at them. All he could see was the color of blood red. He cursed and got up, journeying toward the well outside the large inn.

He pulled the bucket from the well and poured the gathered water over his body. The chilling water didn't seem to phase him as he continued to drench himself in the frosty liquid. He then dropped the bucket onto the ground and glanced at his hands again.

Red.

They were always strained red. It never seemed to change. No matter how hard he tried to wash off the blood, it was always permanent. Could it actually be that easy? To just drench yourself in water and all your stains would be gone? He almost wanted to laugh at himself at wishing for such a thing.

He sighed slightly and removed his gi from his hakama and rung out the water. He glanced at the clothes line and turned away. Walking over to back entrance of the inn, he hung his gi up to dry underneath the sheltering roof.

Even on a clear looking night as it was, Kenshin could still feel the slight shiver and scent of rain stir him. He walked to the open shoji door and glanced back up at the sky. Sure enough, light clouds had begun to form in the distance. He turned his head and closed the shoji door.

Kaoru walked the streets, journeying toward Kyoto. If she was going to fight side by side with her father, she'd better hurry up. She had no time for dilly-dallying. Her hearth thumped wildly. She was of great skill with her shinai, but her mind still thought about the 'what if's.

What if her idea of great skill was merely a new comer's training lesson for the swordsmen in Kyoto? What if she wasn't good enough to even come in comparison with the swordsmen? What if…what if…

No.

She couldn't think that way. She needed to think strongly. She took a deep breath and nodded her head to confirm. She was going and that was that. She quickened up her pace and started to sprint. It had taken a while for her to change and get ready. An hour or so. And her father had already pre-arranged a carriage.

For all she knew, he could be in Kyoto by that time…or close to it. She really needed to pick up her pace.

Hours had passed by. Kenshin had slowly drifted off into a light slumber, his awareness still in effect. His fist was formed around his sword but his face was soft and almost gentle like. He never could get good nights of sleep. It felt like a dream to finally drift off. The light pitter-patter of rain was soothing and he had drifted off to the sound of it. But that was abruptly interrupted.

"Himura-san!"

Kenshin's eyes opened nonchalantly. His shoji door was forcefully opened and a man, one of his clean up crew, was standing there, panting slightly. Kenshin stood up, placing his sword in his hakama belt.

"What is it."

The man lifted an arm, quivering slightly from the chill of his voice and pointed down the hallway.

"Intruder! We have a person who has found us!"

Kenshin sighed as he made his way passed the shivering man and down the shadowed hallway. He sighed as he looked down at his bare chest. He hadn't thought of grabbing his gi. He shook his head to rid the thoughts and just continued on his way.

He came upon a scene where his men were fighting off one man who stood in the middle. Many on his men lay on the ground, unconscious…not dead.

He looked up from his knocked out men to see that the last of them had also been knocked out. In the hands of the intruder was held a wooden shinai. Not a katana. Kenshin stepped forth and drew his sword.

"Tell me…what type of _satsujin-ken_ do you use…?" Kenshin stretched the word slightly. The man's eyes twitched slightly as he held the shinai in front of him and stepped forward.

"I do not use satsujin-ken… I use _katsujin-ken" _

Kenshin smirked a little bit as he snickered. He saw a small annoyed gleam appear in the mans eyes as he also stepped forward.

"What style is there in _that _?"

The man grunted.

"My style. The Kamiya-kashine ryu. And with it, I'll defeat you…"

Kenshin smirked again as he stepped over his unconscious comrades careful not to step on them. It was almost casual the way he walked up to the man. He then disappeared and came directly in front of the man and swung down. The man quickly recovered from his surprise and brought his shinai up to block the sword

Kenshin simpered at the splitting of the wooden sword and looked at the man directly in the eyes and gave off an impish grin as he whispered in the man's ear.

"Tell me…how can you beat someone with a wooden sword…?"

Kenshin was thrown off the man and landed smoothly on his feet. He scoffed and charged at the man once again and disappeared once more. The man swiftly turned to his side blocked the slash, his shinai splitting more. He cursed mentally. This boy was skilled…greatly skilled.

Kenshin laughed to himself once more as he whispered to the man once again.

"Especially when that someone…is _immortal_…?"

The man's eyes widened and before he could even gasp, the painful pierce of his own skin brought him out of his thoughts. A large slash from his upper left shoulder down to the middle of his stomach brought him to reality. He coughed up blood an stood his ground, yet struggled to do so. This boy was…the immortal swordsman…? Battousai…? He slowly looked up and his eye widened once more.

On the left cheek of the boy was a fine scar that was somewhat vertical with a small slant that led from his near ear down to about a centimeter away from his bottom lip.

"But…your scar…"

Kenshin smirked and brought his hand up and traced a finger along the fine line.

"Yes…I once fell in love…but that's not going to happen again…"

He walked over to the man crippled over, bleeding greatly and face paled. Kenshin brought his hand and placed it on the man's left shoulder and the man winced.

"…Sir, what's your name…"

The man looked at Kenshin with confusion written in his eyes. Why would he ever want to know?

"…Koshijiro…Koshijiro Kamiya…"

Kenshin nodded his head and tightened the grip on his sword and brought the tip up to the man's heart and closed his eyes, a genuine smile appearing on his face.

"Koshijiro Kamiya,…I will forever remember you…if only more men could think like that…katsujin-ken, I mean…I hope that the new era I'm creating will include that style…"

Kenshin then brought the sword forward and pierced the man's heart before he could say anything more. He sighed as Koshijiro's eyes went blank and blood leaked down his chin from his mouth. Kenshin closed his eyes and said a small prayer. The way of this man's thinking made his heart warm up just slightly. Their ideals were praised by someone, at the least.

His heart then grew cold once more. He walked back inside the inn and whipped the blood from his sword and re-sheathed it again. He wanted this war to come to an end. He had been in it for almost four years and it was beginning to seem like their ideals would never become a reality.

He snuffed as he walked back over the unconscious bodies of his comrades and entered the inn once again. Walking back down the hall he re-entered his room and sat back against the wall and sighed. He wondered just how many more calls he would get that night…

That's all for now! Tell me what you think of it! Please!

Ok. Press that button.

You know, right down there!


	2. Disaster Follows

Authors Notes: Hey guys! I'm really glad you all like my new story! I'm going to take the time to reply to your reviews!

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Reignashii: **Glad you think it's interesting! Tell your friends about it :)

**Kenshinlover2002: **Well I'm hoping that you see it that way! Well, Kenshin may be killing for a good cause but being immortal sort of makes him a little cocky, y'know? And you know Kaoru. Killing disgusts her so she pretty much will loath him for the time being. Glad you like it!

**Unknown beedee: **I have to say I liked the beginning as well. I scared myself! I didn't know I could write like that! Sheesh! Anyway, I hope you like the _rest _of the story as well!

**Mew Koshou: **Glad I made you speechless :) Haha, only kidding. And don't you worry. I'm continuing and planning on doing so 'till it's finished.

**Kanzen ne Tsuki: **Oh, gosh, I'm hoping that it came out right and sounded ok! And I picked up that the 'anyways' did sound a little funky. Although I wanted people to get the message that no one has actually seen him mortal so yada yada. I'm glad you picked up on the lack of detail! I was planning to exaggerate on the details of that in _this _chapter. Like for example, when Kaoru makes it into Kyoto, I'm going to have her see the corps and sort of describe it there. And when Battousai meats her, he describes what she looks like and such. Well I'm so happy that you liked it! I was hoping for that reaction! Thanks a bunch! –hugs-

**Neko-Yuff 16: **Well, I'm not really planning on her being devastated, more shocked. He promised to come back and all. So then the rage sets in. But I don't wanna give _too _much away:) Thanks for the review!

**NilNil: **Actually, you'd be surprised. I'm not going to have her cry right off. And it's not going to be wishy-washy either. It's going to be sort of a depressed state. But not too dramatic. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Prince Aoshi: **I'm glad you liked it! And trust me, this chapter will ensure you know what's going on. :)

**Kaori-Angel: **Well, you'll see what's going to happen in this chapter, wont'cha!

**ImmortalSoul: **Don't worry, I think this was a long enough wait. I don't think many more reviews will come to the first chapter anyway. Keep reviewing!

**MuSiCaDdIcT RYE: **Haha, thanks! Glad you like it!

**Half-breed-demon-fox: **Thanks, glad you like! Thanks for the review!

**Erica6060: **I'm glad that you like it! Thanks for the review!

Well, that's all of 'em! Here's chapter two!

Chapter 2 – Disaster Follows

0o0o0o0o

Kaoru's breath was caught in her throat. She placed her hands on her knees and lowered her head taking panted breaths and heaves of oxygen. She had ran the whole night and all the upcoming day and after two nights and one day she had arrived in Kyoto.

Frankly, she was surprised that she hadn't been attacked yet. She looked around suspiciously, the thought of being assaulted bringing her energy back. The streets seemed to be clear enough…but she still cautiously prowled around the moonlit streets.

Her head whipped and glared down ever dark alley way to catch a glimpse of anything that might try to harm her out of the blue. She held her breath before every corner, sweat running down her back. She didn't know what Kyoto was like and the unfamiliar surroundings and vibes she was experiencing definitely weren't something she'd call a warm welcome.

Suddenly, a putrid stench drifted to her nose. Her neck jolted back in disgust as she gulped down the urge to vomit. It smelt of something rotting. It was hard for her to clarify the exact aroma she was pulling in. In curiosity she followed the smell.

Luckily, the reek seemed to really dominate in the area. It was easy to find the exact path to where the source was. But when Kaoru had finally reached it's core, she regretted her curious instinct.

In the back part of a darker alley was a decomposing corpse. Flies were haphazardly hustling around the rotting body while dried on blood caked the dirt ground. Kaoru could barely hold in the bile that seeped up her throat. She slowly and carefully, avoiding the blood, walked over to the corpse.

Obviously dead. The smell was unbearable. She felt her eyes watering from the awful scent but continued to inspect just how this man had died. Obviously made by a sword, it seemed as though the body had been hit multiple times. The back of the man was slashed to ribbons, amazingly, the size deep wounds seemed to all measure the same depth.

Kaoru took note that who ever had done this must have had great control of the sword. She could barely make out the faint sight of ground through the body, indicating that he had also be struck straight through his stomach area. She made her way up his back to the neck to see…

No attaching head. The corpse had not only been stabbed and slashed, but decapitated as well. She looked around for the head but didn't see any further from the neck. She happened to glance down and screeched when the head lay close to her feet, the eyes rolled back into the sockets and the skin white while flies seemed to have a field day. Kaoru quickly squirmed away from the body and head and backed out of the alley.

Her breathing increased as she held in the urge to just run away and scream. She felt herself trembling slightly. She had seen _one _murder in Kyoto. The thought of someone doing that to her made her knees weak. She felt her feet start to walk away from the alley though her eyes seemed fixed at the spot.

She had thought for two nights and a day just how Kyoto would seem and what kind of skills would be there. But now she regretted ever wanting to find out. She felt weak, becoming so frightened and intimidated by the slaughter, but she truly didn't want to experience the fate of the dead mad she saw. She started to run away, trying to get away from the sight that disturbed her so much.

'_It was wrong of me. It was wrong of me to come…I should have listened to daddy! I should have listened…' _

She constantly cursed herself for being the macho girl and trying to prove herself strong and coming to Kyoto, running through the streets, not even bothering to keep her stealth. She ran and ran until her legs just gave out on her. She plummeted to the ground and positioned there, heaving breaths in and out of her lungs. She gripped the ground with her hands and slowly pushed herself up from her position.

She needed to get away…

0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin sat solemnly against the wall of his room. His eyes were closed, but the stern narrowness of them indicated that he had yet to become victim to slumber. His sword was still perched against his shoulder.

Surprisingly, he had yet to receive any assassination orders that night. He took advantage of that, basking in the moonlight that peaked into his room as the quietness around him was peacefully soothing.

He found it almost too peaceful. At moments like that, he had time to reflect on his fresh past. Barely even a year ago, when he had become mortal. He opened his eyes just slightly and lifted a hand to trace the scar that carved down his left cheek.

He sighed slightly. It was his own foolishness that led him down the path of heartbreak. He had fallen in love so easily and the truth soaked in not as smoothly. To be so foolish as to expose of your one weakness was something he'd never forget.

He almost knew not to trust that woman, that she'd only end up something that got in the way. But his heart didn't let that convince him of that fact. And because of that, he earned a scar that was to last. He remembered the stares he got from his allies. Many asked him how.

He never answered them, and the ones gutsy enough to keep pestering he threatened with a sword to the neck. He wasn't questioned or stared at after that. He sighed once more as he shook his head. Thank god the mortality didn't last. He was almost surprised that he changed back, considering he was still tender about the subject.

He grunted slightly in disapproval. Finding it disgusting that it still effected him so. The limit that had to be exceeded to earn his trust sky rocketed to the point where he could almost feel himself not wanting to be around his comrades, thinking that they too, may betray him.

But it didn't really matter. He wasn't close to anyone specific. His men feared him too much to befriend him. He smirked, it almost being ironic. _He_ feared betrayal and the traitors among his men when they feared _being _the traitors or betrayers because of _him_. Funny how things worked.

He remembered how he used to be when he was younger. He was, without a doubt, friendlier. Much more interactive with the other people around himself. He smiled a lot more often as well. That was before he became involved in the war.

Things changed. He became closed up. Not as much as the present, but more so than before he had joined in the war. He remembered his first kill as well. It felt strange. He finally felt as though the beginning of the growing weight of lives had started. His instructor, Kogoro Katsura, was impressed that he didn't go insane at the young age.

Even then he was still more open then where he was at the moment. All because of one woman. All because of _her _that he was so cautious. He didn't know if he'd be able to trust _anyone _anymore.

His face scrunched into a scowl as he glared down at the tatami mats and the grip on his sword became more firm. It angered him to think that he made himself so vulnerable. Especially to such a weak gender. He took note that he was being a sexist thinking that but after what he went through, he didn't care.

He shifted slightly and the top in his gi brushed against his side. He quickly regretted his course of thinking. His mother was a woman who definitely wasn't the type _she _was. Nor were the three woman who took care of him once his mother and father died.

Sakura, Akane, and Kasumi. The names of the three woman. They were another example of women who gave a good name to their gender. But women like _her _quickly stained that name. He sighed slightly. Out of the women that he had seen and known, he had to fall in love with one who was rotten to the core.

Just his lovely, damn luck.

He continued to caress the scar on his face, regretting everything his heart had uncontrollably decided. He almost wanted to regret being born into the family that he had bore into. He quickly discarded of the thought and sighed once more. His father's blood was of all immortal blood. From whence it came, he never knew. His mother being all mortal. It was almost like a fairy-tale. The father being pure blood of a different species than mortal, the mother being pure blood of a mortal. The child, half-and-half.

It just so happened that he was a male, making him lean more on the immortal side like his father, rather than being born a woman, and more mortal than immortal. And just like any other fairy-tale, there was always some catch that triggered the other side of him.

And out of everything and anything; it had to be love. It could have been a full moon. It could have been some weak spot on his body like Achilles' heal. It could have been some sort of physical object like fire or water.

But it had to be love.

He cursed himself for ending up with such a fate. Someone else might have found it humorous, but he definitely did not. He found it an obstacle in his life that couldn't be removed.

Once again, his thoughts drifted into a haze about the woman in which he had unwillingly picked for a _love. _He hissed slightly in aggravation. He had to restrain himself from putting a hole through someone's head with his sword in which his palm had firmly gripped.

He knew the anger wouldn't stop building within him if he didn't do something. He raised his fist and punched the tatami mat below him forcefully, creating a hole in the mat and a dent in the floor below.

'_DAMN you….damn you, Tomoe…you son of a-'_

His course of thought was suddenly interrupted. The scratching of sandals against the dirt streets and the rough panting of _someone _outside of the inn brought him to interest of what was going on outside of his mental world.

He heard a large thump, the sound of a body hitting the ground roughly and the scraping of sandals ceasing. Indicating that only one person was out there and that one person had fallen. Kenshin's eyes grew sharp and vividly deadly as he stood partially.

This person was daringly close to their inn. The chance of him being a passerby was low and Kenshin didn't feel he had the choice to let it pass as that. He stood up fully then and quietly made his way out of his room to follow the fellow.

He stepped outside of the inn after creeping through the halls of the shadowy shelter and glanced around. His eyes caught a small glimpse of a silhouette slip into the alley next to the in itself.

Without hesitation, Kenshin followed after the shadowed figure.

He was in for a surprise, whoever this man was…

0o0o0o0o0o

Finally balancing onto her feet, Kaoru stumbled into an alley way next to an inn. She leaned onto it and rested her back against the cold wood wall. Her breath was ragged as she closed her eyes, her head tilted toward the sky. The vivid image of her being ripped to pieces was replaying over and over again in her mind. She could almost feel the tip of the sword, pointing at her next. As if it were actually-

"It's foolish to run into a dead end alley way. Especially when tired…"

Kaoru's eyes snapped open. Her instinct was to lower her neck to look at just who was talking to her but the tip of a sword warned her not to do so. Her breaths ceased to even out as they became more rapid. Her eyes lowered to look into the eyes of molten gold. She took a good heaping of breath, trying desperately to desist her trembling.

"Draw your sword…"

The cold voice of the man before her was demanding and carried death. She could barely find the strength to raise her right hand and grip the shinai that was still strapped to her waist. She finally got a nice hold on it and pulled it out and gripped it with her left hand on the end of the hilt.

The man's eyes flashed slightly as he gazed at the shinai. He lowered his sword slightly but still portrayed his defensive demeanor. She could feel the fabric around her being sucked in and out with her deep breaths as she tried to slow her racing heart.

Oh god, how she wished she could just rip off the fabric and scream to the world she was a woman. Maybe he'd let her go…

Then again, that could always make the situation worse…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenshin stared at the man before him. He didn't know whether or not it was just a coincidence that he used the same weapon as Koshijiro Kamiya did, or that there was something connected with that. He looked the man up and down.

More of a boy than a man. His figure was small, and his hands didn't seem too masculine. Then again he could say the same for himself, although he couldn't lower himself to _this _man's level. He almost glanced at his hands on comparison to the boy in front of him.

He walked almost amused as the boy's obvious fear was desperately trying to be retained. He had potential, he had to give him that. He raised his sword slightly and watched as the boy backed away, his eyes twitching in a reaction to the movement.

Kenshin took in the sight before him. It looked as though the boy wanted to conceal his face and used a simple scarf to do so. It seemed to do the job just fine. And the gi and hakama he wore didn't look like he was part of any group like the shinsengumi. And he wore no hand armor either.

There was another coincidence between Koshijiro and this boy. Kenshin started to become curious. He almost regretted having to kill him without solving the mystery.

"Why don't you run…?"

Kenshin's question seemed to effect him. A small glare appeared in his blue eyes as he gripped his shinai stronger and stepped forward slightly.

"I'm not running away…"

His voice was slightly low, but not the normal voice of a boy of his age. Whatever his age was. Kenshin's close estimate would be around 15, according to his body and vocal impression. Kenshin felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He would be killing a young boy who hadn't even started his life yet. It sickened him doing so but he had to. Being by the inn he stayed in, the suspicion of him being a spy couldn't go unattended.

Finally, Kenshin swung his sword. It was blocked by his shinai, but the fear and trembling of his victim was clear. Just as Koshijiro's, the wood started to split from the blade. Kenshin found that the boy seemed to be wise when he pushed him off to prevent more splitting.

Kenshin drew up his sword again and the boy swiftly dodged to the side to avoid the slash downward. But without hesitation, Kenshin turned the slash down to I diagonal slash, intending to decapitate yet another victim. But to Kenshin's slight surprise, the boy seemed to dodge it once again, practically bending into a backbend.

Kenshin's surprise was put to a halt as he saw the boy stumbling, trying to gain his balance. It finally made sense. Kenshin recalled learning about how when the adrenaline of fear or the thought of something drastic, such as death was about to occur, the body goes beyond the normal limitations and can quicken reflexes and movement.

Now that he actually tried, Kenshin could _see _the fear, let alone sense it, emanating off of him. Kenshin smirked as the boy finally seemed to gain his balance.

Once again, Kenshin swung forward with his katana, this time with more speed than force. Much to the boy's dismay, the speed of the katana's slash, the boys weapon was split in two, the larger end of the shinai clacking to the ground, the hilt still clutched in the boys hands.

Kenshin smirked again as he raised his sword to strike the final blow. Bringing his sword down, he expected his sword to hit upon flesh but instead, his sword ripped through the scarf fabric that was around the boys face. Kenshin noticed how the boy seemed to back up _just _enough.

The fabric fell in tattered pieces onto the ground, the _boy's _face finally revealed. Kenshin's molten gold eyes fell upon the biggest surprise in the longest time. When the _boy_ looked at him directly, fear riddled in _his _face, Kenshin almost backed away.

The boy looked to have the face of a woman. Kenshin shook his head. He shouldn't be surprised. There were a lot of men that looked like woman slightly. But still…this was abnormal. _He _backed away slightly. Kenshin didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether or not this person was male or female, and if this person were female, he couldn't kill her!

_His _face was feminine. But _his _chest didn't say the same. The confusion burned in Kenshin's mind. There was only one way to find out. Kenshin sheathed his long katana and pulled out his second sword, a wakizashi. Pointing the tip to the chest of his victim, _he _triedbacked away but the wall behind _him _prevented him from doing so.

Without piercing the flesh, Kenshin brought the tip over the fabric of this person's gi and started to drag downward, ripping the fabric. The _boy's _eyes widened as _he _frantically tried to stop the blade.

"What are you doing!"

The question that came from his victim wasn't very masculine anymore. Finally ripping the fabric and wrappings around _his _chest, Kenshin dropped his wakizashi and stepped forward quickly, pressing his body roughly against his victim's, trapping _him_.

"Stop it! Get away!"

Kenshin didn't listen to _him. _Roughly grabbing the torn wrappings and gi, Kenshin ripped the rest of it away from _his _chest. When Kenshin finally ripped all the way down the center to _his _stomach, he couldn't believe his eyes.

There, bluntly portrayed before him, was nothing close compared to a chest. But finely built, feminine breasts. Kenshin jerked back, eyes widened in disbelief.

"Get away! Pervert!"

Kenshin almost gulped as he slowly stepped away from the female before him, his eyes still wide. He lifted a hand and pointed at her as if he had seen a ghost.

"You're a female…"

She quickly gathered the torn parts of her gi and covered her breasts quickly and scowled darkly at him. Kenshin was still in such a daze, he didn't notice.

She was a woman. He almost killed a woman. He carefully glanced back up at the girl who was edging away from him. He inspected her fully, running his eyes up and down her body.

And a beautiful one at that.

Now there had to be something wrong with the picture that was displayed in front of him. What was a girl doing in Kyoto during the revolution, with merely a wooden sword, no back up, and all on her own.

Kenshin couldn't figure it out right at the moment but he sure wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to find out. Not in a million years…

0o0o0o0o0o

Well, I hope you guys liked the second chapter! It was a lot of fun writing it:)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Not going Unnoticed

Authors Notes: Hey guys! Sorry if I didn't update in a while. I was sorta gone…on a cruise…in the Caribbean :);;

Oh and for the people who don't know, I live in Maine. And no, it's not always cold. It's actually absolutely beautiful up here. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else.

I would respond to your reviews, but I don't have much time. I sort of got in trouble with my parents on the cruise so I don't know what's going to go on with my time on the computer for this week.

Well, here's chapter three!

Chapter three – Not going Unnoticed

0o0o0o0o

"LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS ISTANT! THIS IS INHUMANE! IT'S A MONSTROSITY!"

Kaoru screamed and hissed as much as her lungs would allow her to. She was trapped in a room that was eerie and musty, and not so much as one ray of moonlight could sneak it's way into its borders.

She breathed heavily as she tried to regain her breath that had been stolen away by her furious spouts at whoever was beyond her prison. She folded her hands into fists as she started to pound on one of the wooden walls repeatedly.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET. ME. OUT!"

"SHU' UP!"

The sudden burst of voice from the other side startled her as she scrambled away from the wall, loosing her footing in the process and plummeting to the ground and landing with a thump on her rear-end.

She blinked profoundly as she stared at the wall to where the voice was heard from. Her eye brows then flew downward into a scowl as she growled.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU LOUSE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a menacing laugh came from the other end of the wooden wall, one that made the chills on her spine crawl.

"Oo' ever talked 'bout rights? It dunn' matter whether er' not I got the rights, yer' still gonna remain locked in 'ere 'till said otherwise, girly. An' if you 'ave any complaints," another laugh was heard. "I'll 'ave tuh loosen you up so tha' you won't complain no more."

Kaoru growled again and scowled at the sickening comment. She knew exactly the meaning behind the mans threat. However, it struck Kaoru dumfounded. The voice of the man on the opposite side wasn't the voice of her captor. This man's voice was more…raspy and had an Irish/Western accent to it.

"Tell me! Why am I here?"

Although she was still angry and very displeased with her present situation, she kept her cool.

"Why should I tell you?"

Kaoru's eyes twitched in irritation. She had no patients at the moment, and had a right to be thoroughly and utterly pissed off.

"TELL ME THIS ISTANT!"

Scratch it. Keeping her cool sounded like a crap load of bull at the moment. Her anger just flared even more when that same appalling laugh was heard.

"You shouldn' take 'at question tuh me, lassie. I ain't yer owner y'know. Though I wish I were."

Kaoru snarled again.

"I belong to NO ONE!"

"I dun' think you 'ave a say in 'at one, lass."

Kaoru groaned in utter frustration and then let her groan erupt into a scream as she tried to release her rising anger in a more contained fashion then beating on wood and throwing a meaningless tantrum.

"Heh heh, ee' sure go' a feisty one this time."

(A/N: The _go' _is pronounced like got, only without the 't'. So, sorta like gugh, only with a sharp cut off :) )

Kaoru still fumed as she tried to retain her utter irritation with the man. She simply took a deep breath and sat down on the floor and took a large breath. She needed to think things over.

_Alright, Kaoru. You were walking the streets and then you were attacked by a man- no, a boy. Preferably not older than 20. He cornered you and then tried to molest you. After that he randomly decided to capture you and brought you here and somehow managed to deprive you of any information on how to get out. Now what. _

Her question was left unanswered as her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden interaction with the man outside. She listened closely to the new conversation amongst the man and a newly added presence.

"Yes sir, she's in 'ere."

"Good. I presume that she's not causing too much trouble…?"

It was the voice of her captor! He was _friends _with that rag-tag guard? She heard a bit of shuffling of feet and a little bit of silence before the 'guard' spoke up.

"N-no sir."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. Scratch friends. He was intimidated by her captor. Ok, so he was chicken. She kept that in mind.

"Good."

"Y-Yes sir, Himura-san."

_Himura, eh? So his last name is Himura…_

"You know how I don't like complainers."

Kaoru scowled as she silently spat her tongue out at the wall where her captor spoke.

"No sir."

"Stop calling me sir. It makes me sound old. Just continue to make sure she doesn't escape."

_I hate you, Himura. _

"Yes s- Yes Himura-san."

"Good. Now, open the doors and have her come out."

_I love you, Himura! _

"B-But Himura-san! You said not to let her escape!"

Kaoru wanted to scream and scratch the eyes of the guard until they bled! She fisted her hands up as her eyes twitched. Just open the damn door!

"I know I said that, Kiroto, just open the damn door."

Kaoru smiled. _My words exactly, Himura. Now, Kiroto-ass, just obey like a good little vermin and open the door. _

A sigh was heard from the man named Kiroto and a small, curt 'yes' as well.

A sudden deep click was heard and then a loud creaking as a fine line of light started to seep through the entrance of the opening doors. Kaoru blinked multiple number of times, trying to adjust to burning light that clashed with the stark black room.

Two dark silhouettes stood outside of her confinement. One she vaguely remembered as her captor, or Himura, and the other she presumed to be Kiroto. She slowly stood to her feet as her captor came forth into the room and grabbed her wrist and started to tug her out of the room.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

Although Kaoru was more than happy to be out of that insanely black room, she still couldn't oblige by being forcefully tugged around like a rag doll.

"The boss would like to see you."

Instead of a retort that was laced with sexual sarcasm, his reply didn't sound at all teasing. It was cold and bluntly put. An initiative saying that you couldn't disobey and go about unharmed.

Kaoru just stared at him a moment before beginning to get tugged along once more. She hissed in pain as he unmercifully yanked on her tender wrist.

"Hey! I said, Let Go! Are you listening to me? You're hurting me!"

Although he just continued to face forward while tugging her along, Kaoru could tell that the slight increase of tightness that he held on her wrist was indication that he was getting irritated, but Kaoru still wouldn't settle for the way she was being treated.

"Stop it! I said you're hurting me!"

Finally stopping in his tracks, he stood still a moment, his shoulders slightly risen. He sharply turned around to face her, his molten gold eyes locking with her sapphire.

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat as he did so, a couple strands of his sunset color hair whisking into her face just slightly as he turned to face her. She couldn't draw away from his alluring glare. His eyes definitely weren't normal.

"Now you listen to me, woman. You'll keep quiet and stay that way until you're spoken to. You won't talk back or retort in a sarcastic or dishonorable way unless you want your tongue cut out; got it?"

Surprisingly, Kaoru wasn't frightened by the threat. She simply scowled even harder as she glared at him.

"You can't tell me what to do."

Cam her venomous reply.

With that, he stepped closer to her, pinning her against one of the shoji doors and his body roughly, his knee painfully nestled in her thigh, successfully trapping her.

"I beg to differ."

His comment was as cold as ice, making Kaoru unwillingly shiver as the hair on her neck rose as she struggled to get free. But she continued to glare at him amongst her struggling.

"Let me go you despicable piece of garbage!"

The boy simply smirked and snorted, the breath causing the hair in her face to shift slightly as he retreated from his position and then immediately continued to drag her along the corridors.

Kaoru growled as she muttered darkly under her breath and glowered at the man in front of her.

Suddenly, the strong stench of sake met her nose as well as a sudden grow in laughter and noise, coming from down the hall, toward where they were headed. The noise and smell continued to grow as they finally reached it.

The boy opened the shoji that led inside and a sudden burst of a yellow light filled the darker hallway as he dragged her into the active room. Kaoru looked around vigorously, taking note on what she saw.

Many men were gathered in the room, all chatting loudly and taking swigs of sake bottles. As soon as the two of them entered the room, their attention was redirected to them. Actually, directed on Kaoru to be specific.

Kaoru gulped slightly as the stares of the men around her made her feel as though she were naked. They had smug smirks on their faces and lust in their eyes.

One spoke out from the crowd.

"Hey! Himura! What's the rush? C'mon, don't be so selfish! Share the wealth, will ya? She's the prettiest one yet!"

To her dismay, her captor stopped. Kaoru quickly closed of any space between them.

"What are you doing?.!"

She hissed at him, containing her voice down to a whisper. He didn't seem to hear her, or if he did, he didn't listen. He just turned his head slightly to face the man with a boyish smug smirk on his face.

"She's not up for grabs."

All them men let out symmetrical 'aww's as they continued to pester her captor into letting her 'stay' with them.

"But Himura, you can't torture us like this. She's only a woman after all."

Kaoru was about to snarl and give that man a tongue lashing about being sexist but suddenly a set of bulky arms was wrapped around her waist from behind and a wind of hot breath played on her neck.

"Mm. A delectable woman as well."

Kaoru hissed and trashed, trying to escape the mans unwanted embrace.

"Rrrr LET GO OF ME!"

She flailed her legs and jerked her body sharply left and right, trying desperately to break free from the vice grip. She then locked eyes with the boy in front of her and glowered at him, trying to hint that she needed some help in her success in escaping. To her utter dismay, the boy just stood there, watching. Didn't he say she 'wasn't up for grabs'! Didn't that mean he'd try and _aid _her in this?.!

"HIMURA, YOU JACK-ASS GET HIS GUY OFF OF ME!"

A small smirk rose onto his face as his eyebrow rose at the call of his name. He seemed amused, not motivated. She then scowled and started to shriek out, floundering and jerking intensely.

"Oh! She's a feisty one!"

The comment was filled with lust as she was suddenly whirled around to face the man who was holding her. He then cupped her chin with force and brought her closer to his face.

"I always like them when they got some kick in their system. They're so much more fun."

He licked his lips and then took his hand from her chin and it started to make its way down her sides. Kaoru didn't give up in trying to escape, although panic started to flood her system. The man she was unwillingly pressed up against was much larger than her and her attempts to free herself from his vice grip was starting to become clear to herself that it was fruitless.

She almost screamed as she felt his hand make its way down her thigh, the whoops and cat-calls from the crowd not helping with her hopes that he may stop. But just before he could journey inside of her hakama, a metal object connected painfully with his face as the grip on her lessened and she quickly took that option to escape and scrambled away from the man.

She watched as the man fell back, holding his nose in agony as he rolled on the floor, writhing in displeasure. Kaoru's chest was heaving slightly as the panic still coursed through her body. She looked over to where the metal object has come from. Surprisingly, her captor had sprung into action and according to his posture, he used his metal sheath against the fallen man.

_My hero…?_

"You should know that when I say she's not up for grabs, I mean it…don't test me next time, Satatski."

The ice in his tone caused the whole room to go silent. Kaoru blinked a few times as she regained her composure and her breath. Her captor closed his eyes a moment before placing his katana back on his waist and then lunged for her wrist again, proceeding in dragging her to his destination.

Kaoru let him lead her out of the room of stunned men that were now partially gathered around the man named Satatski. She finally snapped out of her shock when they exited the room and she then went back to glowering at the boy in front of her.

"Why the hell did you wait until he almost molested me to act! And what is it with you and molesting anyway? Are you in some kind of rape occult?"

"I didn't molest you for one, I was simply trying to figure out your gender. And clearly anyone would see that I was waiting for a time to strike when he was unaware."

Kaoru was slightly surprised that he actually replied to her.

"Well it wasn't so clear to me or to those other men! And _clearly _you must be blind to not be able to tell that I'm most certainly female!"

A snort emitted from him.

"If it's so clear then why were you trying to hide it? Besides, I regret figuring out the truth. That image of your breasts are ghastly."

Although she wasn't the type to really care about the opinion of her body from the opposite sex, Kaoru felt herself feel insulted and absolutely offended by the remark.

"How dare you, you low-life, yellow livered, freak eyed, garbage mouth, infected cow brain, mutilated ass hole, irrational vermin, illegitimate insect, scrawny little piece of-"

"Battousai."

Kaoru stopped in her train of name calling when he interrupted her with a single word.

"What?"

He replied to her again, this time more clear.

"Battousai. My name is Battousai. Although your colorful barrage of names was amusing, my rightful and most fitting name is that."

It was Kaoru's turn to snort as she grumped and turned her head to the side and continued to rant off darkly her unfinished name calling.

After what seemed like a long load of painful silence and the ending to her knowledge of names, Kaoru finally decided to speak up.

"Kaoru."

He abruptly stopped, causing Kaoru to collide with his back and then stumble backward to regain her balance, rubbing her nose.

"What the hell was that for?"

She jeered at him with a nasal sounding touch. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at her.

"What?"

She looked at him strangely as well.

"What 'what' ?"

Battousai rolled his eyes in irritation.

"What did you say a moment ago."

Kaoru finished tending to her nose for a moment, acting as though she was ignoring his demand which caused a slight annoyance to spread through his body. She sniffed a moment before standing up fully and looking at him.

"I said 'Kaoru.' My name is Kaoru."

He stared at her a moment longer before grunting in response, then continuing to drag her along. Kaoru groaned once more. This boy was absolutely impossible to communicate with. It was like talking with cactus; thorns and all.

"Your last name…?"

Kaoru looked at the back of the boys head for a moment.

"I'm not obliged to tell you."

He simply grunted in reply, not bothering to argue with the bone stubborn girl.

Finally they came to a halt, but soon after that she was once again, thrown against the wall just as he had done before when she was complaining.

"We've reached the boss' room. Now. You remember what I told you earlier."

Kaoru decided that arguing would be futile and simple nodded in response. A satisfied smirk appeared on his youthful features as he purred into her ear;

"Good. Now do as you're told, kitten."

Kaoru scowled at him. He was absolutely unreadable. First he was berating her, then he was saving her, then insulting her, then seemingly seducing her. Well at least trying to. She was pushed into a darkened room and the just opened shoji door was then closed by Battousai who then presumed his position by her side.

The force suddenly put on her shoulders by him indicated that he wanted her to kneel. She obliged with a bite of her tongue. How she wished she had her shinai.

"So. Kenshin. This is her, I presume…?"

_Kenshin…? Who in the world is Kenshin…? _

"Yes sir."

Surprising, her captor responded to the question and bowed politely.

_Kenshin…? He said his name was Battousai…_

"Ah. I see now."

Kaoru turned her head back to face the voice that was coming from the front of the room. Stepping out from the dark was a man. He seemed to be in his early thirties, or late twenties. He had hazel eyes and black hair that was tied back in a pony-tail that barely reached the back of his neck with a few escaping strands on his forehead.

Kaoru almost found herself gaping. He definitely wasn't what she had expected. She expected. She imagined a more intimidating man with devilish eyes and vein throbbing anger signs; along with some major muscles. But he was different. He was the absolute opposite. He even had a smile on his face. Not to mention that he was considerably good looking.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she blushed just slightly and quickly bowed just as the boy next to her was. She heard a chuckle erupt from the man before her. How embarrassing.

"It's alright. Both of you may rise."

Kaoru hesitantly rose and cautiously looked at Battousai, or Kenshin, next to her. She hadn't gotten a chance to really get a good look at his face. She was either too busy thrashing about or too angry to take note. But now that she was doing neither of those things, she realized that he, too, wasn't that bad looking either.

His face was broad and young looking. He had a boyish look to him that seemed to give him a handsome edge. His eyes were fixed upward and were ablaze with the gold that made Kaoru's curiosity spark and his striking flame hair was held high on his head by a leather thong while the rest of his hair streaked all the way down his back and covered his forehead and side of his head with some that escaped the tie as thick bangs.

He definitely wasn't your ordinary captor.

Kaoru then noticed that this time she had been caught with her staring as Battousai turned to her with a smirk.

"We're not here to focus on me, kitten."

Kaoru blinked and her eyes widened a moment before she scowled and turned away, folding her arms.

"I wasn't focusing. I was observing."

"Either way, you were staring at me."

Kaoru snarled and groaned in utter frustration at the irritating boy beside her.

"I was _not _staring."

Her reply wasn't taken to heart and obviously wasn't taken seriously by Battousai, confirming that with a simple smirk and quirk of his head. That irritated Kaoru even more.

"Now, now. Kenshin, please refrain from upsetting the young lady."

"Yes sir."

_Thank you Mr. whoever you are. _Kaoru thought sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Like he'd listen to one man.

"Good. Now, Kenshin said that he found you prowling around to outskirts of our inn."

Kaoru gave an exasperated sigh as she shook her head.

"I wasn't prowling, sir, and there's no reason as to why I should tell you what I was doing."

Before Kaoru could back talk the man in front of her anymore, a faint brush of breath that dance across her throat made her freeze.

"You remember what I a said about speaking out of turn….right _kitten _?"

Kaorus eye twitched as she gripped the fabric of her hakama roughly and scrunched her nose in disgust. This definitely wasn't her day.

"Kenshin, please. There's no need to intimidate her."

"But sir-"

The hazel eyed man only looked at Battousai once, just a simple eye lock and left Battousai silent and only replying with a nod. Kaoru couldn't comprehend just how much power that man possessed to silence this boy beside her with a simple glance.

His stern gaze then lifted off of Battousai and turned soft once it met its path with Kaorus.

"Now, dear. Let's try and start from the basics. What might your name be?"

His gentlemanly offer and polite words baffled Kaoru. Where was all this hiding in the era that she faced? Why couldn't all men be like the one who stood in front of her?

Clearing her throat and sitting up a bit more properly, Kaoru spoke.

"Kaoru. My name is Kaoru."

The man nodded.

"Yes, and my name is Katsura. But what about your last name? Surely you must have one."

Battousai decided to take this one in his own hands for the moment, interceding into their introduction.

"Katsura-san, don't even bother. She's too stubborn to-"

"Kamiya. My last name is Kamiya."

Katsura smiled at Kaoru, ignoring Battousais supposed warning of her stubbornness and obvious awareness of the term 'Freedom of Speech.'

"And my last name is Kogoro."

Both Kaoru and Katsura didn't seem to notice the shock and surprise on Battousais face. His eyes were wide as he stared at the girl beside him.

_Kamiya….? Her last name is Kamiya?_

After the moments acquaintance and introductions, Katsura seemed to finally notice Battousai look of digression. He stared at the boy a moment then at the girl. She didn't seem to notice just yet either but he didn't wait to initiate it.

"Kenshin…? Something wrong?"

With that said, Kaoru quickly became curious and turned her head to face her captors wide-eyed stare. She jerked back slightly and looked at him eerily.

"What's with you…?"

Battousai blinked a moment then leaned forward slightly.

"Kamiya. You said your last name was Kamiya."

Kaoru nodded slowly, still looking at him strangely.

"Yes…Kaoru Kamiya…I'm known for my Kamiya-Kashine style back in Tokyo."

Battousais mouth went slightly agape as he continued to stare at the girl displayed before him. He only breathed two words from his gaping mouth.

"Koshijiro Kamiya…"

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: HELLO AND THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING SO LONG! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I just got back from my cruise last night at 11:34 and I'm so glad to be home. Sorry for the long wait!

REVIEW!


	4. Expect the Unexpected

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I just…zoned out I guess oO;;

Well anyway, This is chapter 4!

Warning – There's going to be a large scene where Kaoru's in 'trouble' so readers who despise salty situations, skip it.

0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 4 – Expect the Unexpected

0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru gazed at the boy next to her with a perplexed expression. Did he just say what she _thought _he said? Without a breaths hesitation, Kaoru spoke.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

She tried to maintain a polite composure so not to displease the man whom she had just met but the eagerness and anticipation of hearing exactly what came from the arrogant boys mouth was deadly and already clawed at her mind.

He turned to look at her, bewildered for merely a second before returning to the cold, irritated persona he was before he had whispered.

"I said nothing important."

And with that said, he showed that he obviously had moved on in the conversation with no second glance at what was said moments ago by breaking his eye contact with her in the simple turn of his head in the other direction. That irritated Kaoru to the extreme. She longed to reach out and strangle the words from the redhead but knew it wasn't in her place to do so.

So, she settled to cursing him under her breathe multiple times. She _knew _that he had said something and whether or not it was important to _him, _to _her _it could be vital information.

"Now. Where were we…ah yes. Kenshin. Why exactly is this girl within the Ishin shi shi midst?"

Katsura's questions weren't ones that anyone had dared leave unanswered. Although he had thrown his sword-fighting days to the dogs, he still maintained an eerie air about him that demanded control.

He didn't frighten Kenshin, however. If it was on the means of that basis, then Kenshin would have never succumb to any of his commands. It was loyalty that possessed the boy into obeying the man's orders until they became a distaste to him, and only then would be reject and turn away.

But this time, he answered.

"She was sneaking around the base, so to be safe, I brought her here and bound her in the Chamber."

His answer was short and contained no emotion of coyness or pride but it still triggered a spark in Kaoru's mind.

_Sneaking, he says! I was merely trying to run from…whatever I was running from. _

She wanted to scream that, or at least state it to defend her true reasoning, but smartly kept her mouth shut. Katsura nodded his head while thoughtfully stroking his bare chin.

"I see… and was she dressed in such a manner when you brought her in here?"

His comment suddenly lit a small fired memory in Kaoru's mind. Her clothes! They were ripped in the chest area! Kaoru quickly brought her arms up to fiddle embarrassedly at the torn fabric in a desperate attempt to cover whatever might have been unwillingly revealed to the eyes of others.

_Good going, Kaoru. Now they're going to think that you're a prostitute or an almost-rape victim. _

Kenshin shook his head, keeping silent. He didn't feel the need to discuss as to why she was lacking in the cover for her chest and waist.

"So…_you _did that to her?"

Refocusing on the small conversation between the older man and the golden-eyed boy, Kaoru almost wanted to smile cockily at the redhead.

_Oh, so Katsura-kun assumed that Himura was up to no good? Well, it serves him right. _

When he nodded his head, she felt the sudden urge to taunt by presenting her tongue to him in an immature manner of insult, but to her dismay, he backed up his answer with words.

"I was fighting her at first but then my suspicions rose about her real gender. At first, I was mistaken into thinking that she was actually a male but when I rid the clothing on her chest I found out like-wise."

Kaoru desperately wanted to deny what he said and claim that he was trying to rape her or something so she could see him be punished or at the least, scolded. But once again, it wasn't in her place to act under such ridiculous reasons.

Katsura nodded as if lost in his own thought. After a while of staring off at the shoji doors of the room, he languidly turned to Kaoru's still form.

"Kaoru-dono. May I ask as to _why _you were out on the streets of Kyoto? And at night of all times. Do you not know of the war that's presently in Kyoto's area?"

With an unnoticed roll of her eyes at the irritation of being spoken to in the manner of which a toddler might be, Kaoru looked up at him and somewhat answered his question.

"I was following after someone."

Katsura, once again, answered with only a dip of his head. Kenshin, however, seemed more interested in her answer then he should've been.

_Following someone, huh?… _Who _exactly? _

Many question seized his mind but he spoke nothing. It might be best to keep his thoughts to himself…just for the time being, anyway.

After a few more exchanged words from the trio, Kaoru and Kenshin were sent out and left with limited choices of things to do for the rest of the night.

Not taking the risk of her wandering off, Kenshin kept a tight fist around Kaoru's wrist.

"What's your problem? I'm no use to you and your base, and I can assure you I'm not a spy, so just let me _go _already!"

Trying to argue with the stubborn boy was pointless. Even if she knew she wasn't a spy, there was no way of convincing _him _of that. And as she suspected, he didn't listen to her and just continued on dragging her through the base.

Irritated with being ignored, Kaoru mustered up all her strength and ripped her wrist away from his grip.

"Would you just listen for a second?.!"

Obviously annoyed with her actions, he briskly turned his head to look at her.

"Why don't you just let me go?.!"

Cradling her throbbing wrist, Kaoru tried not to break her eye contact with him. When she had delivered her irate question, he only turned on his heel toward her and kept a sour smile on his face while quickly re-clamping his hand around her already injured wrist.

"You know the answer to that."

And without another word, he turned back around and continued on his destined path.

Just as she had suspected. No direct answer from him. She quickly spat her insult with a small flick of her tongue. Swiftly, he snapped his head back at her with a glare of his golden eyes and she quickly drew her tongue back into her mouth.

Maybe it would be best if she just kept her insults and taunts to the minimum, Kaoru thought to herself. One thing was for sure…

He wasn't your ordinary swordsman…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru shifted uneasily as she tried desperately to sit still and look unnerved. But the truth was, she was feeling like the only sheep in the herd that was black.

To her surprise, Kenshin hadn't led her back to her confinement or 'the Chamber' which he called it, but instead, brought her to crowded room that once again, smelled of sake and smoke.

But instead of spread out among the room, men were now gathered around a short but elongated table with many sake cups scattered among its surface.

The men gathered at the table were chatting mercilessly with each other, obviously in the middle of a fierce debate. Slamming of fists and sputters of curses were being tossed back and forth. Kaoru winced. It seemed almost as bad as war.

And just as she had predicted, to her absolute horror, he led her over to the bantering group. Quietly sitting down and somehow managing to get her into a sitting position beside him as well, the whole group, as if by magic, quieted at his arrival.

"Ah! Battousai, it's good of you to join us! We were just discussing about the Shinsengumi's fleet and the force of their attack power!"

A man spoke out from the silent crowd with a smile and deep voice while bringing up a dish of sake and taking a large swig. When he busied himself, a more narrow looking man spoke up.

"Yes, and how Iruna here was dead wrong on his predictions."

The man, now known as Iruna, spit out his sake in a fit of rage and turned to the kinky looking man with a red face and a clenched fist.

"And who ever ruled _that _idea?.!"

Kaoru sighed as the rally started up again, but was surprised when she heard her sigh in unison with Kenshin next to her. Who ever thought they'd agree on something, even something so little and incoherent as sighing? It still meant that they were both annoyed with the same thing, didn't it? Kaoru desperately wanted to rush outside and stare up at the sky to see if she spotted any pigs flying, but resisted.

"Enough."

His words were so…light. No force was behind them at all, but yet, they were all that was needed to shut the useless banter up. Kaoru turned to Kenshin in utter shock.

_Is he the top dog or something…?_

Bringing a small bowl of sake to his lips and taking a small sip, Kenshin lifted his eyes to stare at the other men.

"Without the different opinions, what is the basis of your discussion."

Small mutters here and there were exchanged amongst the men until they came to a decision.

"The Shinsengumi attack force."

Kenshin nodded only once before taking another sip of his sake quietly. Kaoru felt herself feeling even more out of place. She was the only female in the group and much to her displeasure, she was getting those certain stares again. When would it ever stop?

"You will all _focus _on this situation."

Taking notice of the men who were staring at her, and how they almost nervously averted their gazes, Kaoru confirmed that this boy was no one to mess with. Even though it was clearly displayed among his teammates, Kaoru didn't find herself in any way threatened or even obliged to take note of the warning.

She was almost flattered by the way he became bristled with the men's stares. But almost was the key word.

_It's going to be a long time until Himura gains my respect, that's for sure. _

"We all know that the Shinsengumi is the Ishin shi shi's worst and most feared enemies. It does matter if their forces are strong or not, but it's not that we must focus on. Making ourselves more immune to any attack they might surprise us is the key to our problems. Expect the unexpected. One of the phrases I live by, and it's gotten me this far."

Lowering his sake glass and taking full attention of the older men, Kenshin spoke his theory and to her surprise once more, Kaoru agreed with what he said. Two times _had _to mean something.

But it reminded her of what her father had told her when she was younger and still in training. 'You mustn't keep your attention on attacks that are coming, but a way to counter them.' It was simple, but a very important piece of advice.

Nods and agreements among the men showed that they understood Kenshin's reasoning's.

"Now that that is settled, you shouldn't waste this time in quarrel."

Kaoru took that Kenshin's meaning was to let loose. Something that made her stomach uneasy. Almost immediately after he said that, the men's stares were directed back at her.

"Himura, c'mon…let us have a go at her. She's the only decent one who's been in our base in quite a long time."

The man who had requested Kenshin's permission gave a luscious lick at his lips while gazing almost madly at Kaoru. Many other men chanted in agreement, letting the one man speak for them all.

Kaoru gulped slightly and turned to Kenshin for some back up but was rudely greeted with an unconcerned slurp of his sake.

"Himura, don't just sit there sipping your stinking sake, _do _something!"

Kaoru whispered harshly through clenched teeth. Kenshin only moved his eyes toward her and smirked.

"What would just want me to do, kitten…?"

Well, forget the idea of him being irritated with guys looking at her. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

_And for a brief moment there, I actually thought you were a slightly decent guy, Himura. Stupid Kaoru, Stupid, stupid Kaoru. _

"Get them to stop _staring _at me!"

Kenshin put down his sake and at first, she had this small idea that just maybe he might do what she asked him. But she was wrong and only 1/6 of her was surprised while the rest of her expected it. Like he said, expect the unexpected.

Kenshin didn't tell them off, no. He simply brought his arm out only slightly in front of her in the motion of 'presenting' her like a prize.

"What are you waiting for? I said to let loose so…let loose."

Kaoru gaped wide-eyed at the redhead beside her who only greeted her back with a cocky smile. At this point, Kaoru really wished she had expected the unexpected. Then maybe he'd have his sword at the throat of any man who glanced at her.

_Yeah right…like _that_would ever happen. _

It was almost disgusting, how the men acted after he said that. Ones across from her fervently stepped over the table in means to get to her, pushing others aside if they got ahead, while ones beside her pushed each other out of the way in desperation to claim the 'prize' the Kenshin willingly lent to them.

Kaoru didn't waste any time in getting to her feet to scramble away from the crowd of lust-hungry men. Sure, she felt, in a way, flattered that she was a major target for these men, but her flattery didn't even come close to over powering the repulsion she held at both Kenshin and the men.

_What am I anyway? Some sort of rag-doll now?.! _

The men around didn't seem to get the hint that she didn't want them around her or near her. But then again, even if they _got _the hint, Kaoru was positive that they wouldn't care regardless of her feelings.

Kaoru tried desperately to get her feet to work but ended up tripping over herself and falling in a heap to the floor. Cussing under her breath, she quickly pushed herself up in a quick recovery but was immediately weighed down by the pack of men who had breached her.

Twisting her body violently to get them off of her, Kaoru hissed out at Kenshin.

"Himura! What the hell is _wrong _with you!.?"

Continuing to struggle against the savages on top of her, Kaoru could only manage to lift her head as Kenshin languidly sauntered over to where Kaoru lay bound and bent down slightly so their faces were a couple feet apart.

"I got them to stop staring, didn't I…?"

His smile he wore made Kaoru retch. She scowled sourly at him.

"You…sick…"

Kenshin only silenced her with a chuckle. That only angered her even more. She violently jerked her body in attempts to free herself but to no avail.

_Damn him!.!_

Kaoru could feel the many hands that roved over her body and felt herself start to panic. She was being fondled and touched in many placed she knew were off limits to all men and yet they proceeded without a thought of her opinion.

She had lost track of how many times she had tried to jerk them off of her even though her mind told her it was useless. Her hakama has been torn and shredded and her gi was practically reduced to mere threads of fabric peddles.

She felt weak. And it sickened her to think such a thing. She _hated _being helpless! Loathed it! But helpless was exactly what she was. Her strength was leaving her as her flailing continued on. She screamed in anger many times at the still form of Kenshin who stood and watched as they seized her.

_I should have listened, Daddy… I should have listened… I'm sorry…_

She felt her chest that was roughly pressed against the tatami mats suddenly become clamped in the disgusting palm of one of the lust-sick animals. She screamed at the thought of being so carelessly used and managed to break her right arm free of hold and without any focus of aim or skill, whipped her arm around and to her luck, accomplished a harsh back-of-fist deliver onto the cheek of the man who so rudely fondled her.

The blow she struck was powerful enough to knock the fellow right off his feet and with one less holding her down, Kaoru had managed, with what little hope she cradled, to pounce back onto her feet and escape the griping hands of the mad men. Grinding her teeth in fury, Kaoru glared deploringly at Kenshin and readied herself to deliver to him a well-earned sock in the face but a large hand on her wrist jolted her backward.

The sudden press of her body against the body of one who held her wrist was irking.

"Going so soon, girly? Come and play for a little while."

Her jaw line was caressed by his free hand while drawing it closer for a kiss. Jerking her head from his grip and quickly backing away from him, she was greeted with yet another unwanted body.

This time, she wasn't turned around but was embraced from behind.

"Oh, you smell nice. Mmmm."

His hands slipped around her hips and rode their way down to the inner part of her legs while his large nose rubbed against Kaoru's feather soft neck and gave a small lick there. Kaoru shrieked and was about to escape him until he pushed her to another waiting man across from him.

They had formed a large circle around her, successfully trapping her. Kenshin, however, was not in the circle but was observing as he leaned against the wooden beam of the wall, an evil smile on his face.

Kaoru made a not-so-graceful face plant into the bare chest of a larger man who smelled strongly of liquor and sake.

"Don't get too excited now!"

His laugh was sadistic as Kaoru ripped her face away from him. Her heart beat had sky rocketed and her hope of escape had narrowed down to nothing but the size of a salt crystal. Panic clouded her senses as she recklessly backed into the waiting arms of yet another lustful man.

The realization hit her as her breast where tightly grasped by two greedy hands. She opened her mouth to scream and thrash but what little strength she harbored only allowed her broken gasps as she tiredly tried to pry the hands from her chest.

She felt herself start to get dizzy with the constant tosses from man to man. She'd lost count how many times she had been groped or fondled. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion and she pleaded mentaly for it all to stop. How long it had been going on had left her.

Then, after one man had his way with her and pushed her over to whom ever she was headed toward, Kenshin stepped in and happened to be the one she was in the way of clashing with. She stumbled on her way toward him, still unaware that it was him exactly, but was given a news flash when his hand roughly grasped her chin and brought her up to look into his eyes.

Kenshin looked down at her with slight amusement. Her ebony hair had became tussled and out of place with the now drooping pony-tail as strands escaped in various placed. Her neck and lower collar bone along with the skin of her barely covered chest were covered in red marks made from the nips and sucks from the mouths of the men around her. Her lips were surprisingly not claimed but were still swollen from the bashes and collisions she had.

He would have smirked at her appearance. She looked quite appealing all disheveled and tousled. Neither did she look repelling clean and orderly. But it wasn't her fashion that caught his attention. It was her eyes.

Her sapphire eyes burned with pride and dignity even though she had been carelessly tossed about. The fire in her eyes flared beautifully as they stared into his. And as if cold water splashed down on him, they suddenly produced small tears droplets. And without another second, they were streaking down her bruised face, no doubt making up for the tears she held back when being jerked around.

She didn't quake, nor did she sob or hiccup. She simply stared, exhausted, up at him while her eyes continued to cry for her. The smirk had long left his face while his mouth was only slightly agape. For the first time in the longest, he felt guilt flush out all the cockiness and smug feelings in his heart.

And what did him in were the words she had murmured. Her voice was almost spent from the cries and protests she had shouted moments before, but it wouldn't have changed the effect.

"no more…Himura, please…no more…"

She exhaustedly shook her head in unison with her last words, but continued to shake her head even when she finished speaking. Her tears rolled down over his hand and he found himself fighting against the urge to wipe his hand dry. The thought of hertears on his hand bothered him.

"That's enough. The hour is late and we need our strength."

He broke his eye contact with her and looked at his disappointed comrades sternly. They all groaned in dissatisfaction while regretfully heading back to their rooms. Kenshin felt his mind debate with itself. If he hadn't stopped looking into her eyes, he could have bet he would have lost it.

Once the room was empty, he put a stern face back on and turned to Kaoru in hopes she would think he was displeased.

"And _you-" _

But he was quickly cut off as a small hand came in contact with his cheek. No matter how exhausted she was, she still felt the strength to deliver the deserved blow. His eyes were slightly widened in surprise as he slowly turned to gaze at her.

Her expression wasn't hateful or sour, but expressionless. Her lips were slightly gaped but weren't pulled into a frown or a smile. Her eyes still leaked out tears but just stared into his own, not narrow nor wide.

"I hate you…"

Her words were soft and just as her face, held no particular emotion. Her words stunned him as he held his stinging cheek.

But after she had distributed her thoughts, she felt no reason why she couldn't do what she did.

Her exhaustion had gotten the best of her while her panic, fear, and ongoing alarm cracked her composure. Her legs gave in beneath her and Kenshin suddenly found himself clumsily embracing the suddenly sobbing girl.

What was he thinking…

When he so willingly let her be sabotaged…

What was he thinking…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Well everyone, this was chapter four!

I had fun writing it! Please remember to review!


	5. Scratch my back, I scratch yours

A/N: Yo, my fellow readers. I have the sudden urge to write my story here, so I am going to!

**Special Note: **Guys, please. Don't rush me… I mean, I don't mind little e-mails and such, but some people have bothered me non-stop and I've been told (quite nicely) that I'm slipping with my grammar because of my haste for updates. (Thank you, Tsuki-san :) ) Listen, I know you guys want updates, but although this seems like the old excuse, I really am pressured for time. You gotta lay off.

I'm sure you'd all rather have an elaborate, long, and alluring update, rather than a sloppy, short, and disinteresting one. So **PLEASE DON'T NAG**… I'm not saying you're all nagging, but just don't push. I'm not upset at all, really! I don't usually ever get upset. Just give me some time and I'll update, you'll see. As they say, patience is a virtue.

…Is that not a corny excuse or what?

Anyway! I am going to reply to your reviews in the next chapter…**IF YOU REVIEW! LAZY BUTTS. **

I should stalk you all and force you to eat cabbage and celery until you review…**WITH SALT AS A SIDE-DISH** (cue lightning and evil organ music)

Anyway! Here's chapter five!

-

**Chapter 5** – Scratch my back, I scratch yours

-

Stealing a small glance to her left, then quickly shifting her gaze away, Kaoru had productively gained enough proof that indeed, the young man called Battousai was attempting to ignore her. He had been doing so successfully for the past two weeks.

Kaoru sighed as she let her shoulders drop. She felt as though she could chop through the air like a hot knife through butter because of the thick staleness. The annoying silence was starting to break its way through her nerves and make way to her brain. She felt her muscles tighten and then relax as her irritation started to build. She glanced at the other participants at the table and sighed to find that they had stopped their staring once she made eye contact with them.

She shuffled her feet a little so the constant pressure on them wouldn't cause the circulation to cut down, along with constantly fiddling with her hair to ease her anxiety. She felt her mind start to bend out of place and the silence was so great, the beating of her heart could be heard as clear as a drum.

She retraced her mind several times, questioning as to why she had to be there at that particular moment, doing absolutely nothing and getting no further in anything what so ever. Once again, she cursed the decision of Kogoro Katsura, as soon as she remembered why.

"_Kenshin." _

_Stopping the repetitive motion of his hand that was previously cleaning his blade, Kenshin looked up to come in eye contact with the man who called his name._

"_I need to ask a favor of you."_

"_Who do I need to kill."_

_Katsura chuckled good heartedly and shook his head, holding up his hand._

"_No, no – nothing like that. I need you to look after someone for me."_

_Kenshin's eye brow cocked slightly as his confusion built. He placed his blade back in his sheath and directed his complete attention to Katsura._

"_What do you mean."_

"_The girl-"_

"_Forget it!"_

_Kenshin stubbornly snatched up his sword again and began to polish it a bit more forcefully than before. Katsura sighed and rubbed his temples. He had a feeling that would be the boy's reaction._

"_Kenshin listen. I can't trust anyone else here to look after her."_

_This time, Kenshin persistently kept his gaze to his sword bussing and didn't look up when replying,_

"_Why the hell not."_

_Feeling the urge to sigh, Katsura took a large breath and stated the obvious just to ease his upcoming stress. _

"_Because all the other men are not of her age. You're the only one who's actually within the boundaries of her age group. And, not to mention, the other men have obviously shown a want for her, as much as I hate to admit it. Their desire could prove to be fatal and no matter what I may say to them, their lust will override my command any day, considering she has no particular importance and I have no reason behind stopping them. You know that better than anyone. What, with your age and going through-"_

"_I know! But why me? Why am I always the one you just have to rely on?"_

_With this, Kenshin slammed his katana down onto the tatami mat and glared up at the man. Katsura was taken aback by his outburst. It was rare for Kenshin to be so ruffled by something._

"_Kenshin, I'm sorry you feel that way. But you have to consider the circumstances…"_

_Kenshin gave out a harsh groan and hung his head, running a hand through his red locks in irritation. _

"_Why can't we just let her go…or let someone in a nearby inn take her in or something. I don't want to baby-sit a little girl…"_

_Katsura raised an eyebrow._

"_Kenshin, I can assure you, she's hardly a little girl. In fact, I believe she's more mature than you in some ways."_

_Kenshin let out a little growl. Katsura, not hearing anymore comments from the red-head, thus confirmed his decision. He lifted his chin and put on an air of seriousness. _

"_So. You'll be taking care of the girl and that's final."_

"_Yes sir…"_

_Kenshin's reply was merely a breath of air, but Katsura heard it just fine. And with that, he left Kenshin at his place, exiting the room - Only to collide with non-other than Kaoru herself. _

"_Oh, Miss Kamiya! I apologize. I didn't watch where I was going."_

_Kenshin's head perked up from its earlier position, then whipped his gaze to the door. Kaoru gulped and mutely nodded her head, gripping her hands closer to her chest. She shyly traced her sapphire eyes into the path of golden ones. _

_Kenshin, having been caught staring, angrily snapped his head away and pensively returned to his polishing. Kaoru snuffed and turned her gaze back to Katsura._

"_I heard that I'm going to be under the look out of that **boy**?"_

_Kenshin cringed in irritation at her inferred assumption of him. He gripped his sword just a little firmer and cursed her under his breath._

_Katsura smiled and nodded. This sent a cold chill down both the backs of Kaoru and the red-head. _

"_Yes. From now on, Kenshin will be your guardian."_

_And with that information delivered, Katsura hastily excused himself and walked down the hall, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru in a thick fog of tension. _

"Damn him…"

Kaoru's curse was very subtle and quick, but the loathing dripping from her words couldn't be any more clear. She was very upset with Katsura-san for putting her in that kind of situation.

Kaoru was ready to curse him a few more times, but her dark prayers were cut short by the sudden approach of Kenshin. He stood up earlier, unknown to Kaoru, and hovered over her, announcing with no chance of protest,

"Get up. We're leaving."

Kaoru almost jumped at his surprising address to her and turned to face him, a look of annoyance on her pretty face.

"Why?"

Battousai's eye twitched in agitation as he glared at her and repeated once more through grit teeth,

"We're _leaving_."

Kaoru had no fear in rousing him and certainly didn't hesitate in pressing the subject even further.

"Yes, you already said that. But _why _are we leaving."

Battousai had the urge to rip her from where she sat and drag her back to the room. Instead, he resulted in taking a large intake of breath and then letting it out slowly.

"Because I said so, that's why."

His voice was dangerously low, challenging Kaoru to speak once more. But, once again, Kaoru's fiery spirit didn't heed the warnings that the other men gave from their facial expressions.

"Is that really a reason to just leave?"

Although she had earlier wished to leave, the fact that it was initiated by Battousai had irritated her enough to refuse her earlier desire.

Her haughty nature irked Battousai to the next extreme. His hand clenched tightly several times, trying to retain his building anger.

"I would advise you to get up before I get angry."

His command was hissed through clenched teeth as his eyes became frightening flames of gold. But Kaoru was not shaken by his attempt to scare her. She simply stared back into his eyes with ignorance. Her wisdom could easily pick up that he was simply trying to frighten her into obeying him, but there lie no threat behind his words.

Little did she know that his anger had yet to bare itself to her knowledge. But she didn't need to wait long to realize her mistake.

Finally, his anger had snapped his iron firm patience like a twig - and without another minutes hesitation, Battousai seized the arm of the girl and quickly brought her up to his face level.

"You listen to me, and you listen to me good. I'm taking care of you, got that? So what I say, goes. I don't want to hear any complaints or remarks from your mouth. So keep it shut."

Kaoru fought to keep her eyes locked with his. She couldn't show her growing fear to him. She just couldn't allow her weakness to shine through. Because she knew that the first chance he got, he would snatch the moment into his grasp and use that flaw to his advantage.

Kaoru remained silent, that stillness giving Battousai his victory in the argument. He swiftly turned on his heel and tugged Kaoru out of the meeting room as quickly as possible.

He sped down the halls with a familiar accuracy, making sharp turns and twists, padding skillfully like a cat. Kaoru could barely comprehend which way they were turning, let alone when they had reached their destination. She was shoved onto the tatami floor and landed with a painful bashing to her hip and shoulder. In his anger he had forgotten his manners and his gentlemanly nature altogether. Slamming the shoji shut, he quickly turned around and approached her with a threatening growl.

"Don't you _ever, _**_ever _**dare to do that again in my presence, do you understand me!"

Kaoru kept her sour gaze directed to the wall, unable to bring herself to meet his gaze.

"Answer me!"

His forceful shout jumped Kaoru into directing her gaze into his course – something she shouldn't have done. Once her eyes had locked with his, there was no averting them. She felt herself tremble as his eyes penetrated her.

She didn't know what to do. How come she was never this frightened before…? Why was she so scared now?

Battousai's glare didn't falter at her fear. He continued to glower at her, awaiting an answer. Kaoru's lips moved only slightly, but her comment wasn't heard. That only angered him more. He stamped his foot and proceeded forward.

"What was that!"

Kaoru jerked at his forceful demand and repeated her answer.

"Yes."

With that, Battousai composed himself and let his anger recede only slightly. The grip on his sword lessened vaguely and his gaze became less terrifying.

Kaoru was ashamed with herself. After his gaze had lessened, she had finally found enough courage to avert her eyes away. She felt a blush come onto her cheeks due to the humility. She promised to never allow herself to be intimidated by the redhead. And yet she had been so easily frightened by him – his eyes. The molten gold that burned into her sapphire had petrified her the most. Behind those golden eyes, there hid a murderer. She almost had been surprised that he did not show himself.

Being so lost in her own thought, Kaoru had barely managed to catch the small talk of the much thought of Battousai. She turned to face him, though not directly in the eyes.

"From now on, you'll do what I say, and what I say, you'll do. And, if you do just that, I'll remind the other men to keep their hands to themselves… If not-"

Kaoru's eyes widened as she felt herself shiver. The smirk on Battousai face was apparent.

"Well, we'll find out when you don't obey, now won't we."

Kaoru's fist was balled up tightly as she grit her teeth in anger. Her hatred toward the boy in front of her couldn't grow any more immense. And she wanted to make that clear to him. She hesitantly lifted her gaze to his and transferred her anger into the path of her eyes – But Battousai held them with great ease. It wasn't the first time he had gotten that kind of stare. He easily brushed off her loathing and turned his back to her.

"For your disobedience, you'll stay in here…for the rest of the night. You got that…?"

Kaoru had the urge to pounce on him and scratch his eyes out. He had no right to tell her what to do! Kaoru growled audibly and her sapphire eyes stared angrily at his back, wishing she could bore holes into it.

"You've no right to tell me what to do!"

With that, Battousai chuckled – distressing Kaoru even further.

"You don't have any idea just how wrong you are."

And with that message delivered, Battousai strode out of the room with a departing gift.

"Oh. And if I catch you out of this room, I won't be so courteous as to give you a slap on the wrist, kitten. Don't think I won't catch you, either…that'll just get you into even more trouble."

With the tap of the closed shoji, Kaoru was left alone in the empty room. Letting her fists relax and her gaze soften, she finally realized the tears slipping by her face. Hesitantly drawing her knees to herself, Kaoru wrapped her arms around them, letting herself cry.

It was then she felt truly lonely.

_..Papa…._

-

Lendra – Well hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delayed update. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh, and no, for those who may be wondering, Kaoru doesn't know about her father's death just yet.

And yes….Battousai was a bastard in this chapter.

**Battousai** – Hey! You made me act that way!

**Lendra **– That's a child's excuse. I did nothing of the sort!

**Battousai **– -growls and grabs sword-

**Lendra **– Now, now Battousai. It isn't _me _you should get angry with!…The readers are the ones who can spread word about your actions! So get angry with _them_:)

**Battousai **- -rolls eyes and points sword toward you- review or else I'll have to stalk you down and hurt you.

**Kaoru **– That's enough to convince me.

**Lendra **­– you heard the two love-birds! (Kaoru+Battousai : -fumes-) Review:D


	6. Well Water

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry I've taken so long. I can't say much more, I just wanna write. Kinda down for no real reason. This guy online just won't leave me alone…blocked him and everythin'

Anyway, I hope you forgive me for taking just so stinkin' long.

Chapter 6 – Well Water

_Blood was everywhere…it polished the floor in a crimson coating that reflected the light of the moon, though no moon shown in the non-existing sky. Many bodies lay motionless, muddled all together in a heap. Her sapphire eyes mirrored the horrific sight before her as the palm of her father pooled with the blood, empty handed. The ghost of a flower for her turned into invisible ashes in the creasing of his hand. _

_She was unable to move, to cry, to scream. The terror that filled her veins in seeing the soulless bodies and her father seemed to vanquish all hope and reasonable ability to calm her nerves. She whipped her gaze in every direction of the shadows in hopes to spot the one who carried the murders on his soul._

_She tried to take a step forward, but the ground of liquid red prevented her from doing so. So many bodies were littered before her, she couldn't move; lest she step on the remains of what a soul might have left behind. _

_She rubbed her arms in some attempt to ward off the cold that seemed to hover over her skin. The chill of the dead were embracing her and whispering the song of the lonesome into her ear with their icy breath._

'_You're next, you're next..' The song seemed to chant._

'_He did it to us, he'll do it to you… If you turn your back, we'll guide you through…_

_This bloodied path you'll love, you'll hate…with the help from our embrace…_

_Do onto him what he's done to us…we, the result of his blood lust…_

_Kill him…kill him…kill him, you must….'_

_The song wracked her nerves and slithered its way to her heart, but suddenly vanished as the piercing protest out of the silence drove it away._

'_No! Stop!'_

_Kaoru opened her clenched eyes and looked around. She was unsure if she was the source of her own voice…or perhaps she were imagining things. Silence was the only answer to her mental brooding that seemed to echo off the walls of her mind. _

_Her sapphire eyes scanned the area for the voices, horrified by what she found. She gazed with dread coursing her veins. Three small bodies dragged what was left of themselves over to Kaoru's dead-still form. Once they reached her, they slowly pulled themselves up to face her. Three, young looking women. Tears streaked down their faces as they pleaded with her and griped at the thin, small white robe Kaoru wore. 'Save him…please…' one pleaded with her. 'He's not what you think!' another one cried_

' _Don't leave him a lone…' the third one whimpered out, shaking her head._

'_Save him….'_

'_Save him…!'_

'_Saavvee hiiimm!'_

_They cried and pleaded as Kaoru's breathing started to increase and turn into pants. She shifted her eyes rapidly from one to the other, trying to figure out exactly what they meant._

"_Save **who?**. Who are you talking about! **Who**!" _

"_Me."_

_In a flash, the three women turned into a mixture of ashes and smoke while Kaoru gasped and swiftly whipped her body around to face the owner of the voice and saw-_

Kaoru screamed and shot upward quickly in her futon. She gasped and clutched at the pale cream sheets desperately, heaving violently. She closed her eyes as she wheezed and tried to calm her nerves. Her anxiety level was way beyond normal as she tried to shake off the feeling of those clammy hands streaking down her skin.

-_amber eyes…_

The burned image of molten gold eyes was branded in her memory. She had turned around to come face to face with the murderer she was so desperately begged to save. His eyes scorched her own as they glowed in the darkness like an angel's wings during the dead of night. 

Kaoru closed her eyes and tried to erase the frightening memory. She took a deep breath once more and slowly kicked off the covers of her futon sheets, bringing herself into a standing position on her still slumbering legs. She barely managed to make her way to the shoji door on her dead legs before they finally decided to wake up. With her balance gained she strutted down the hall quietly and clumsily made her way out to the well; Nausea brewing in the pit of her stomach.

Kaoru reached the well with tired limbs and a pounding head ache. She groaned as she placed a cold hand onto her forehead and lowered the bucket down into the depths of the wooden walls. When she heard a small 'plunk' as the bottom rim of the little bucket connected with the water, she let a weary grin slide onto her face as she removed her hand from her forehead and lowered the bucket further downward so the water could fill the wooden container.

A few seconds passed by before she decided that her bucket was full enough and gripped the rope tightly and started to tug. Her grip was slippery from the perspiration and her tugging was weak from her fatigue. She groaned at her low blood pressure and attempted to build up and awaken her muscles by tugging just a little harder. She managed to lift it as much as about four tugs when her muscles decided to abandon the useless action and fall limp. She yelped as the pathetic weight not only yanked the bucket back down to gravity's content , but her as well. She hissed and ground her heels into the dirt to get more leverage on her side, clamping her eyes tight.

Suddenly, the strain on her muscles stopped completely and due to her unknown victory in that game of tug-of-war, she ended up nearly falling forward, grunting in the process. She blinked a bit and looked up slightly to inspect exactly why the difficult task had taken a sharp turn in the opposite direction.

Merely a few inches above her hands, grasping the rope tightly within the palm and clenching of fingers was another hand. Kaoru's sapphire eyes slowly shifted over to the owner of the hand and stared in surprise as Battousai's golden eyes stared down at hers softly.

For a few seconds they stared at each other, neither exchanging any words. Then Battousai's eyes slowly slid shut as he stepped forward in front of her and brought his other hand up to grip the rope.

"Here. Let me help you."

Unable to do anything else, the surprise still rendering her clueless, Kaoru mumbled some incoherent gibberish as she lightly stepped aside, letting go of the rope. He began to tug up the bucket with ease.

As he proceeded in his task, Kaoru continued to stare at him in wonder. He had made no sound what so ever in approaching her and the way he acted, it didn't even seem like he was trying to stay utterly silent. It was as if it came naturally to him to stalk about the place like a shadow with the graces of a cat. She gripped at her yukata a moment and bit her lip. It was all a mystery to her.

What brought her out of her thoughts was the low, vaguely hollow click sound the bucket made as he placed it on the rim of the well. She blinked in confusion as Battousai ran his finger on the edge of the bucket a few times, keeping his gaze averted from hers. Kaoru, playing with the folds of her yukata sleeve, finally broke the silence.

"Um…thank you…for helping me with-"

"I'm sorry."

Kaoru jerked back in utter astonishment as the redhead interrupted her. His apology not only surprised her greatly, but dissolved the words that were forming in her throat, rendering her speechless. She stared at him in pure shock, her mouth slightly a gape and her sapphire eyes ample. Battousai continued to trace the rim of the bucket a bit more vigorously than intended before scrunching up his face and jerking his gaze to hers in boyish irritation.

"What," he asked crossly.

Kaoru suddenly straightened and shook her head briskly, never breaking her stare from his.

"Nothing!…I was just…I mean….why…did you apologize…?"

At her question, Battousai seemed to get even more annoyed at having to supply such information. Didn't she know already? He didn't want to have to bring up the subject. Swallowing his pride and summing up the will power to apologize to such a girl was hard enough. But instead of speaking his mind and roughly putting the cooler mood to an end, he resorted to groaning and looking away bitterly before answering.

"…For those activities…I allowed my comrades to…do to you…"

Kaoru cocked her head to the side slightly, questioning his sincerity.

"…I thought you said that you didn't care…"

With that, the Battousai snapped back at her.

"I never said I didn't care! I just…oh forget it! I said I was sorry, so either take it or leave it. It's an apology offering I don't grant very often."

Kaoru jerked back at the tone of his voice and gave him a bewildered stare. How much of an apology had he actually offered with that statement? Her fingers continued to caress the fabric of her yukata warily before she nodded solemnly.

"Glad you agree," he said dryly. Kaoru snorted lightly as well.

Snuffing in boyish ignorance, Battousai gripped the bucket between his thumbs and lifted it with ease. Stepping briskly over to her, he shoved the bucket into her possession where her hands instinctively supported it from falling. She stared at the rippled reflection of herself before lifting her gaze to his.

"Finish your business. Then immediately head inside back to bed. That's _not _a suggestion."

With that, he gave her one last intense glare with his glowing amber eyes before brushing past her toward the slumbering inn. The sudden caress of a cold breeze brushed against her flesh and embraced her in the tart welcome of a storm.

Kaoru gazed into the bucket of fresh well water in the process of deep soul searching. His eyes had struck a fresh memory cord that caused a chilling sweat to crease down her back that not even the bitter nip of the breeze could compare to.

His eyes…

Suddenly, Kaoru's sapphire orbs widened as it hit her full force.

_Amber eyes… _

His amber eyes…the killer in her dream. Irony and coincidence started to form a dizzying dance inside her mind.

Suddenly, she remembered why she formally considered the bucket of water was such a significant necessity as she dropped to her knees and vigorously splashed the liquid onto her face, lapping some of it up and feeling it burn down her parched throat. Her nausea had returned with a vengeance and guaranteed her no possibility of salvation from its sickening onslaught.

The distant low laughter of thunder echoed from the distance as the darkness of the night that blanketed Kyoto was taken to a new level; the storm promising clouds painting an additional coating of shadow black on the navy slate sky.

The brush of the increasing speeds of the winds seemed to be chillier than they should have been. She shivered as they danced around her form, through her clothes, teasing her sensitive skin as they whispered the promise of rain. The orchestra of the skies was about to begin.

She needed to get inside. Quickly.

She urged herself onto the pads of her feet, knocking the bucket over in awkward motivation, but a sudden rear of dizziness and the persistent bustle of the winds stripped her of her balance as she watched the ground mysteriously start to get close to her at an unnaturally fast speed.

She clamped her eyes shut to brace the impact. It never came.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the image of the bucket getting smaller and tendrils of her ebony hair whipping in her face. Only then was the arm strapped around her waist tightly apparent to her. Her confusion led to a visual search as she gazed up. Once again, she was surprised by what she saw.

Battousai's stern expression was directed forward toward the inn as he dragged Kaoru's form away from the well. His grip on her was anything but considerate as he tugged her along adamantly. His lips were positioned in an irate frown as water droplets slowly started to fall from the sky. Kaoru was able to pick up a low growl as the rain drops ceased their warning and allowed the heavens to open, immediately soaking those who were lacking that of shelter.

The constant thrumming of the rain on her back was suddenly put to a stop as she was safely delivered under the haven of the inn's roof. Once they had arrived under the sanctuary, Battousai abruptly dropped the girl and immediately proceeded to the wringing-out of his hair.

Kaoru hissed at the painful throb of her backside being met with the hard wood floor, but soon dismissed the ache from her as the overpowering vertigo became her main focus. She suddenly felt so sick to her stomach…

She was barely able to catch the scolding Battousai had started to give her; looking up at him with hazy azure eyes.

"I told you to head immediately back to bed! You should know better than to test my word! And now, thanks to your disobedience, we're both drenched."

His scolding continued as Kaoru tried to process everything he was saying to her. His voice was suddenly becoming a low muffle as his form started to shift in and out of focus. She felt herself start to sway from side to side as her balance became corrupt once more. Battousai's livid voice slowly faded away into silence as she became a victim to gravity.

The last thing she processed in her disease drugged mind was the burn of those amber eyes before everything gave way to darkness.

-

**Lendra**- O…M…G…. I….AM….SO….SORRY…. I haven't updated in god knows how long. I'm so sorry minna-san! It's 12:35 am at the moment and I'm vaguely tired considering I had finals this week (only three thank god) but being the weird person I am, I stayed up until about 3am for the past three nights…

I've been making really awkward grammar errors. Anywho! I really hope you all liked this chapter! I put my heart and soul into it. To make up for lost time.

Wasn't Battousai so nice in this chapter:D

**Battousai **– Damn straight! I better deserve better treatment in later chapters! All this disobeying crap isn't worth my time!

**Lendra **– Trust me, darling (Battousai: -draws sword-) She'll be worth the while in good time.

**Battousai **– Well she better b-…wait…what?

**Lendra **– Nothing:D Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter!

**Battousai **– No, what did you **say**!

**Lendra **– Please remember to review!

**Battousai **– Hey! I'm talking here!

**Lendra **– 'Till next time:D

**Battousai **– WTF Stop ignoring me!

**Lendra **– Ciao!

**Battousai **– Auuuugh!


	7. Please, Pleas Read

A/N: Please, please read.

Hello everyone… I'm so sorry for bringing your hopes up for an update. But right now, I'm unable to really update anything for the time being.

Don't worry, I'll be working on a few stories here and there. I'm not sure how long it'll be, so I'm warning you now.

My best friend, **Shannon Fortier**, I was told, died yesterday in a plane crash over Bethel. She was learning to fly a plane with two other students from ROTC.

I'm really sorry if I sound like I'm needing attention, but I'm quite beside myself with this. I want you all to know that I'm extremely sorry if I take a longer time than I already have in updating.

You see, Rurouni Kenshin was our favorite anime of all time. She was about the only one I could discuss everything with about it without getting annoyed. She's extremely special to me and many others and I hope you all could please, spare even a minute and pray for her.

She's in heaven now, I know and for those who don't believe in god, I'm sorry if I'm offending you, but I need just a little more patience from you all.

I would go on and on with how much she was loved and her love for RK, but I'm sure you all don't want to really hear it.

So please, pray for her and be patient with me. I'm working Broken Legend right now and with her guidance, I'm sure she'll help me with all my troubles in writing.

Either that, or mentally slap me for crying so stinkin' much.

Please everyone. And thank you, thank you, thank you.

Bless you all.

May Angels Lead Her In.

In memory if Shannon Fortier, My best, best friend. I dedicate all my love and stories to her…

RIP Shannon. I love you.


	8. A Cat's Curious Fever

( The first half of this was written before the tragedy of my best friend Shannon's death)

A/N: It is a stinkin' hot summer day and I should be in the pool, dangit. However, no one else is in it right now and I'd feel a little awkward splashing around by myself. And anyway, when compared, Kenshin is better than some pool! Ne?

Anyway, I've been really stuck on what I should do for this story. I had kind of sketched out a little plot for it before I started, but I'm not so sure if I should go that way or not. I feel a little pressured because I want to write this story, but I don't want it to turn out like a curve ball story; starting off serious and really dark into 'wtf happened.' You know?

Anyway, I think this chapter is going to be more of a small progression of Battousai's curiousness about Kaoru's character. 'Course, he's too stubborn to try anything…and too vain for that matter.

Anyway, I'm really unstable on how I'm going to continue this story, but I'll put more brain power into it and think of something.

Anyway, onward with the chapter! Sorry for those who reviewed! I try to respond to you this time.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Kenshin, Battousai, Kaoru _or _her fever…in fact, I'd rather _not _own her fever, thanks.

**Warnings** – intense swearing, my folks.

- - -

**Chapter 7** – A Cat's Curious Fever

- - -

"A _Fever_!"

He was mad.

There was no doubt of that as Battousai's voice carried lividly across the base.

"She's got a damn fever now?"

Katsura gave an unpleasant sigh as he continued to receive Kenshin's relentless complains. For his most skilled assassin, his talents with a blade most surely didn't make up for his sudden lack in maturity.

"Yes, Kenshin; she most likely developed a fever in her few weeks stay. That can happen with the sudden crowding of new people; she was most likely used to solitude, or at least, much less of a number of people around her."

Battousai gave a goaded hiss as he attempted to control his anger and compose what little patience he possessed.

"I don't care how she retrieved the damn fever. I just want to know how we get rid of it! Dammnit, I'm not going to be demoted to bed duty for that…that-" Battousai shifted his blistering gaze to the floor as he shook his head in a desperate attempt to match the rightful word akin to the level of his displeasure.

"I believe that is enough-" Katsura attempted to politely interrupt his effort to find the word, lest he stoop to something excessively offensive. However, in Battousai's bitter mind-set, he refused to let his opinion fall upon deaf ears and interrupted his superior…

"-That fucking _whench!" _

…Something he most certainly should not have done.

"That is **enough!**"

Katsura's sudden booming voice startled the teen into shocked silence. The man had abruptly stood at Kenshin's final comment and his usual face of a placid calm had contorted into a scowl of disapproval.

"I've had enough of your ridiculous complaints, Kenshin Himura! Not only have you interrupted me several times today, but have gone against my word as well! I have tolerated your unusual, immature behavior for long enough! You have crossed the line with your _colorful _interpretation of Kamiya-san's demeanor."

Battousai stood stock-still; his golden eyes wide with stun.

"I have given _you _the responsibility to take care of the girl until we can confirm she can be freed from our confinements. If it is going to be another week from now, so be it! A month, two months, a year! It will have to be tolerated! However, I will not have you storming about the base in this unbelievable manner!"

Battousai's voice bravely weaved its way into projection.

"Why must _we _take care of her…why can't we just toss her into a brothel and be done with her…!"

Katsura closed his eyes in an effort to hold in his anger.

"We've gone through this already, Kenshin. She knows too much about us. Get rid of her now and she could reveal not only _your _identity, but mine as well."

"Why can't we just kill her then!" The distress in his voice was apparent.

Katsura shifted his eyes to gaze into blazing gold.

"…Have you lost all reason as to what we are fighting for, Kenshin? Have you truly forgotten?"

Amber eyes were suddenly directed to the floor.

"…Enough. You are dismissed."

No words were exchanged from then on as Battousai straightened his posture, bowed to save what little dignity he could with the man and with a wounded pride, turned his back and walked out.

Once the shoji slid shut with a definite 'click', Katsura produced a long, tired sigh. He sat down quietly once the room's silence promised further postponement of interruptions.

He rubbed his temples in aggravation and slight remorse for his earlier actions. Though he knew his measures were necessary, he still hated being so hard on the boy.

Perhaps he needed that scolding long ago…

- - -

An expression of unenthused defeat greeted the eyes of those who dared take a glance at the shadow assassin. His steps were heavy with the burn of his injured ego. It hadn't been the first time he had been admonished by someone older than himself…however, to be referred to as immature and unbelievable was a flame that had yet to burn him.

However, he had a chance to back down and prevent himself from damaging his character. However, he had licked the flames with a tart tongue and the consequences spread upon him like hell fire.

The importance of this girl had become much too costly for his taste. He was not at fault for her sudden illness, so why should _he _be the one to bare the cross? He took full blame in admitting that he _was_, perhaps, vaguely too bitter about it all. However, she ignited something deep inside of him that coaxed him almost provokingly to slam her to his attention and demand she answer all the questions she elicited. The way they acted around one another fluctuated so spontaneously, it made his head spin out of control into a dizzy dance of perplexing disorder.

He hadn't noticed that his profound pace had come to an end and he was standing gravely outside his room; silence overtaking as a negative harmony with the eerie ring of his eardrums. A sigh broke the music; whether it came from himself, he failed to perceive. Behind the thin door of paper-rice was the object of his brooding; ill and forlorn.

His hand gripped the shoji and gently pulled it open and stepped only half way though the door; halting after only one step. With wide golden eyes, he started as his stunned gaze was held by shades of glossy sapphire. She was awake and staring at him directly, waiting for his return. Her eyes held an unreadable emotion that once again, teased Battousai's furious curiosity.

She blinked only a few times, shifting her gaze only slightly before he gave off a breath he didn't know he had been holding and continued into his room. His movements were slow, yet quiet and untamed. He felt an unnatural chill run up his spine and grit his teeth as he saw she continued to stare at him, never faulting in her gallant gaze. He knelt down next to her and reached for the small wooden tub that lay idle next to her head which rested on the head rest of _his _futon.

Pulling it toward him, he felt the water slosh out of the sides but ignored it as he busied himself with taking the cloth off her head and soaking it in the cool water.

"How long have you been awake." He kept his gaze away from hers, preoccupied with ringing the cloth out over the bucket. Somehow, he found it easier to speak when he was at work.

"…Only a little while." Her voice was quiet; something he wasn't used to. For another reason he couldn't explain, he hoped she didn't wake up to his shouts and argument with Katsura. He contemplated bringing the subject up but decided against the matter; he'd much rather be left in the dark.

"…I see," His reply seemed cut short from something more that he meant to say, but she seemed to accept it regardless of it's shortened form. He gave the now cool cloth one last, strong ring before placing it onto her forehead and moving the bucket back to its original place. He felt for a second like he forgot something…

He brushed it off and sat quietly as the steady rhythm of her breathing kept the silence of the night at bay. His hands twisted in his lap as he felt the need to get up and move; his legs starting to tingle from their immobility. His squirming was subtle, but it didn't go unnoticed like he had hoped.

"…I heard you and Katsura-san talking…"

There was a long pause of awkward silence once she breathed those words. Then, an irritated sigh rang out from the assassin. He was ashamed enough that he has awoken half the base with his 'immature' behavior.

"…Battousai." His name was said in a manner that requested his attention. He barely cocked his head in her direction, but it was enough to satisfy her; he was listening.

"…Why do you hate me...?"

Her question was unexpected.

He turned full gaze to her. Her question had been spoken out of mere curiosity – an emotion that Battousai was having particular trouble with recently. He felt his lips part slightly in an essence to say something; to answer her with anything that pertained to his punishment of being forced to take care of her. Something he originally detestably dreaded of doing.

"…I do not."

His voice was calm – so unlike how he was truly feeling. She cocked her head to the side, her bangs falling into her face and covering her intense sapphire gaze just enough to ease his rattled nerves. Another small wave of silence passed over and along with it, Battousai's memory of what he had forgot. With his need for the mobility of his limbs and stimulation for his mind, he quickly took off the cloth on her forehead once more and placed his hand carefully onto her brow to test the temperature. It felt so warm against his palm.

"…You don't hate me."

He was more surprised by the gentle vibration he felt under his palm rather than her voice itself. Her voice held doubt that he expected regardless of his lack in control of being slightly offended. He didn't falter, however. He distantly gazed out at the tatami mat where he bore his fist into it a month before – the hole still there. He shook his head lightly, his blood-red hair swaying with his head. Slowly, he removed his hand from her heated brow; she still had a slight fever. No harm in confirming it.

His hand tingled slightly.

The silence seemed to last too long for his liking and he tried to occupy himself with placing the cloth back onto her forehead. But the unease he felt with her staring overpowered his attempt to distract his mind. He wished she would just put away her curiosity, just for once, and rest. It would not only do good for her health, but soothe his ruffled nerves.

"…Then why-"

"Just shut up."

He learned that her spirit was just too fiery to be let down that easy. He needed to take the initiative and inform her that she was pushing her nose into his book a little too far, too soon. He was feeling uncomfortable; a feeling he hadn't felt since his immortal blood mingled with his mortal. Apparently, the gentle way he performed his speech contradicted with his command so much, it surprised Kaoru into going still for a few seconds…

The gentle rise and fall of the futon blanket had stopped.

"…What?"

"Just shut up - and rest easy."

Kaoru's gaze lingered on him for only a while longer before she let an audible puff of air slip from her nose. His gaze was still concentrated on the indent of his floorboards as he heard the soft rustling of fabric as she turned onto her side slightly.

He didn't know how long he stared, but he was brought out from his trance when Kaoru's breathing slowed to an even, steady pace. His head inclined toward her direction for a slight moment; blinking a few times to clear his dry eyes before he bowed his head and closed his eyes, standing up soundlessly and exiting the room.

He quietly clicked the shoji shut and let his right had linger on the closed boards as he turned and rested against it wistfully. Slowly, he brought his left hand up in parallel with his collar bone and gazed at it with golden eyes. It still tingled slightly.

He flexed it questioningly before he swiped it down to his side and straightened his shoulders. His curiosity was going to get him killed one day.

Slowly, he eased himself to a steady pace down the dark hallway; he suddenly felt the need to drench himself with well water.

- - -

**Lendra-chan**: Hello all. Updated faster than you thought I did?

Well, I wrote a lot before it happened so-

Right now I'm doing alright. I've read a few saved IMS with Shannon and she's so funny and weird I just laughed all through it. I'm gonna read Kenshin # 26 to her out loud now once I get settled into bed. Psh, the loser never got passed 23. XD So I've read 24, 25 and now 26 eachatnight to keep her occupied…or _myself _occupied.

Whether or not she wants to admit it, **I **got her into RK. –shakes fist at sky- deny it all you want! (She has for the past 3 years -cough-)

I miss her dearly, yes, but as they said in Kenshin, her memories are heavy, and carrying them will make you stronger. I'm praying for her and her family, especially.

If you want to know, their names are **John **and **Teri**. Oh, and her older brother **Germy** On behalf of their safety, I'll leave the last name for you to figure out in my other Author's Notes 'bout Shannon in my other three stories (GbH, DD, and TnT.)

Her funeral is Wednesday and so I'll be busy all that day. (Gosh, I'm gonna need extra tissues.)

Well, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Please pray for Shan and her Family.

RIP my best beloved friend.

And tell Kenshin and Kaoru I say a very fond 'hello', will you? (Along with all the other RK gang)

I Love you Soooo much, Shannon.


End file.
